YU-GI-OH!: El renacer de los elegidos
by Ikaros-san
Summary: Yaoi Atem x Yugi/ Seto x Joey. Han pasado seis meses desde que el Faraón regresó al mundo de los espíritus y la vida de Yugi y compañía se volvió tranquila, hasta que el anuncio de la llegada de un nuevo mal por parte de varios personajes muy conocidos hacen que haya un reencuentro en el cual pueden pasar muchas cosas... incluyendo la confesión de algo importante.
1. Chapter 1

**El mal renace parte 1**

 **Hola muchachones del creadorsh, he regresado con un nuevo fic. Se me ocurrió mientras volví a ver toooooodos los episodios de YU-GI-OH! Espero que les guste y lo disfruten. Los personajes de esta serie no son míos, si así fuera, haría muchas cosas entre los muchachones jojojojo.**

 **NOTA: habrá algunas cosillas a las que les daré un giro…interesante-música de suspenso***

Habían pasado cerca de seis meses desde que el faraón regresó a su mundo original. Muchas cosas pasaron, que dejaron a varios (si no es que a todos) con la boca abierta. Seto Kaiba, por ejemplo, hizo algo que nunca (y lo que se dice NUNCA) jamás se hubieran imaginado: invitó a salir a nada más ni nada menos que a Joey Wheeler y a su forma especial de decir las cosas-sin ningún tacto-le pidió/exigió ser su "cachorro". Cabe destacar que Joey se puso de mil colores, además de que lo amenazó de hasta de lo que no se podía morir, aun así, sorprendiendo a todos (de nuevo) se lanzó a los brazos del ricachón presumido…ejem, del graaan Kaiba y lo besó como si nunca lo volvería a ver.

Y si eso los dejó sorprendidos, esto los dejaría shockeados (en especial a dos personitas, bueno, a tres). Al parecer la dulce, tierna y bondadosa hermana de Joey se había fugado con la afamada, presumida y ególatra Mai Valentine en un viaje redondo por el mundo, destrozando dos corazones en un solo golpe, además de dejar el corazoncito de pollo del güerito del grupo apachurrado al no ver a su hermana querida en muchísimo tiempo. Por increíble que parezca, Joey aceptó la relación de su familiar ya que él estaba en condiciones similares.

Por otra parte, Tea últimamente se la pasaba muy pegada a Yugi como lapa humana, además de que le hacía competencia a la chaparra…emmm…a la pequeña Rebecca por ver quien se quedaba con Yugi. La última le pidió (más bien, le rogó de rodillas) a su abuelo que la transfiera a la misma escuela del tricolor, dando como resultado un gran dolor de cabeza al pobre Yugi que le provocaban esas dos con sus constantes riñas.

Pero eso no era todo. A regañadientes Kaiba tuvo que construir un cuerpo androide para vaciar la mente de Noah que fue descubierta por Mokuba mientras estaba realizando un protocolo de actualización del sistema de la Corporación Kaiba, ya que su "queridísimo" hermano menor le amenazó con contarle cierta cosa vergonzosa a su pareja y por obvias razones, tuvo que hacerle el "favorcito" al pequeño. Al momento de resucitar a Noah, Mokuba se lanzó a sus brazos besándolo como si no hubiera un mañana dejando a su hermano mayor con un claro gesto de molestia, incredulidad y con un gran tic en el ojo.

Mientras todos vivían en su círculo de unicornios escupe-arcoiris, peleas y ataques de celos y sobreprotección, una personita muy conocida por todos se encontraba deshecho y lastimado. El pequeño Yugi extrañaba de sobremanera a su querido Atem, sip, se enamoró profundamente de él desde hace tiempo, pero no tuvo el valor para decírselo ya que no quería impedir que tuviera su descanso eterno luego de todo por lo que pasó, además de que el irrefutable miedo de ser rechazado por él le impidió confesarlo.

- _Ojalá te lo hubiera dicho antes Atem. Al menos no me habría quedado con este dolor que siento-_ suspira tristemente el pequeño bicolor de grandes ojos

- _Yugi sigue resintiendo la partida del faraón. No puede seguir así o le hará daño-_ Joey miraba preocupado a su mejor amigo-Hey chicos, últimamente no hemos salido todos juntos. Mi hermana y Mai estarán en la ciudad unos días y pensaba en que todos pudiéramos ir a divertirnos- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Vaya, hasta que se te prendió el foco para una idea Wheeler-se mofó con sorna Kaiba

-¡CALLATE! Eres de lo peor. A veces me pregunto cómo es que te llevo aguantando tanto-el rubio le miraba con una gran vena en la cabeza amenazándolo con el puño

-¿No será porque estas hasta las chanclas por el ricachón?-dijo burlesco Tristán ganándose una llave de lucha por parte del rubio

-Dejen de pelear, quien nos necesita ahora es cierta personita que ni siquiera le prestó atención a la propuesta de Joey-Duke miraba de reojo al pobre Yugi quien suspiraba por enésima vez en el día

-Oye viejo no te apachurres. Hace tiempo que no estamos todos juntos y te hará bien salir y despejarte- abraza a Yugi para reconfortarlo

-Tienes razón Joey, no me haría mal salir un rato-sonríe el pequeño de ojos grandes

-¡Esa es la actitud!-dijo el rubio con un escenario de llamas de fondo mientras sacaba varios goterones en sus compañeros por su pose tonta

-¿Invitarás a Tea y Rebecca?-el pelinegro mostraba un cierto desdén hacia ambas chicas debido a que solo se la pasaban como moscas sobre Yugi en vez de animarlo

-¿Te refieres a las lapas humanas? Suerte con eso Yugi-se burló el ricachón

-¡No lo desanimes Kaiba!-se acercó a él susurrando a su oído y con cara tétrica le dijo algo que lo hizo cambiar de idea (sabrá RA que le habrá dicho)

-Por supuesto, además ellas también son amigas nuestras-se levanta de su asiento-¡está decidido! Saldremos el fin de semana-dijo más animado

-Lástima que el faraón se pierda este viaje tan emocionante-Tristán como siempre abría su bocota haciendo que, de nueva cuenta, a Yugi le diera el bajón emocional

Y como era de esperarse, le llovieron una sarta de golpes, insultos y otras cosas que no se pueden mencionar porque hay niños presentes.

 **En un lugar conocido solo por algunas personas…**

Un caballero de armadura verde y gris meditaba sobre una gran roca de hielo. Mientras que se concentraba cierto caballero de armadura azul miraba atentamente cada uno de sus movimientos.

-¿Sucede algo Critias?-dijo el caballero aun meditando

-Siempre descubres que te vigilo Timaeus-el caballero azul hizo amago de acercarse a paso lento

-Eso es porque lo haces a propósito-sonríe abriendo su ojo y dándose la vuelta-además, no te esfuerzas mucho en ocultarlo-le hace un espacio

-Gracias-se sienta a su lado-¿Sabes? Últimamente he visto que Hermos ha estado mirando distante a la nada, como si algo estuviera a punto de pasar-de forma "inconsciente" se acerca más al caballero de un ojo herido

-Al parecer no está del todo equivocado, ya que también he presentido que algo muy grande y peligroso está a punto de desatarse-se recarga en uno de los hombros de Critias

-Nuestro hijo es muy perceptivo, ¿no lo crees?-sonríe abrazándolo suavemente por uno de los hombros

-Me sentí orgulloso cuando fue nombrado caballero legendario-gira su rostro para estar cerca de sus labios

Timaeus y Critias estaban a un paso de besarse, solo faltaban unos pocos centímetros y…

-Timaeus, Critias necesito decir…oh lo lamento, no quise interrumpirlos-Hermos se mostraba algo apenado ya que había encontrado a sus padres en un momento romántico

-No te preocupes Hermos-sonríen ambos-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

-Mi mal presentimiento…creo que está a punto de suceder-les mira preocupado

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-Timaeus se levanta rápidamente seguido de su pareja

-Al parecer un fragmento de la piedra de Oricalcos ha sobrevivido junto con un espíritu maligno del antiguo Egipto cerca del Río Nilo y si ambos entes malignos se juntan…

-Todos estarán en graves problemas-completó Critias frunciendo el seño

-¿Qué haremos? El faraón ya está descansando en el reino de los espíritus y su nexo con este mundo y el de los humanos yace enterrado en las ruinas de su tumba junto con los otros artículos milenarios-Timaeus trataba de analizar una posible solución

-Tenemos que utilizar la fuerza vital de los monstruos para poder viajar hasta el antiguo Egipto y avisar al faraón. El, junto con sus fieles ayudantes encontrarán una forma de contactar a los elegidos de la época actual-Critias acomodaba su armadura dirigiéndose junto con los otros caballeros a realizar su nueva misión

-Parece que volveremos a trabajar con ellos-Hermos sonríe ante la idea, ya que le parecía emocionante volver hacer equipo con ese rubio ruidoso pero determinado

-Parece emocionante- confesó Critias disimulando su entusiasmo

-Como caballeros es nuestro deber defender no solo el reino de los monstruos, sino también el de los humanos-con voz fuerte y de mando se dirigió junto con los demás hacia el reino de los espíritus

 **Antiguo Egipto…**

El faraón Atem miraba con gesto nostálgico el cielo nocturno. Extrañaba demasiado al pequeño Yugi por una gran y evidente razón: estaba profundamente enamorado de su lindo ángel bicolor. Pensó que al regresar a su lugar de origen recuperaría la paz, pero al parecer su paz se encontraba al lado de Yugi.

-¿Ocurre algo mi faraón?-Mana apareció de repente frente a él dándole un gran susto

-¡Mana! Te he dicho muchas veces que no aparezcas de ese modo. Si no muero por sacrificarme para salvar mi pueblo, de seguro tú me matarás por un infarto-el faraón intentó controlar su corazón respirando profundamente

-Jejeje, lo siento faraón-sonríe pero su rostro cambia a uno preocupado-te he visto muy deprimido estos días. Es por el pequeño que se parece a ti ¿cierto?

-Así es Mana. Pensé que regresando encontraría mí camino, pero no me siento completo-mira de nueva cuenta el cielo estrellado-además, he tenido esa extraña sensación de que algo grave va a ocurrir

-¿Pero que podría ocurrir? Si todos los obstáculos los han pasado y no creo que haya algo que…

No termino la frase ya que un trio de luces de colores verde, azul y rojo aparecieron frente a sus ojos cegándolos por unos instantes. Después de unos segundos, se materializaron en tres personajes muy conocidos por el faraón.

-Timaeus, Critias y Hermos ¿Qué hacen aquí?- sorprendido, el faraón se acercó a ellos

-Mi faraón, necesitamos de su ayuda nuevamente ya que la maldad que cubrió la tierra hace diez mil años y la que azotó a su pueblo están a punto de encontrarse para formar una maldad más peligrosa que las que ha combatido antes-explicó Hermos arrodillado junto con los demás caballeros

-Entonces, el mal regresará más fuerte que nunca-dijo Mana bastante preocupada

-De acuerdo, ¿Cómo puede ayudarlos?-les mira fijamente

-Nosotros junto con sus guardianes de los artículos milenarios le ayudaremos a regresar al tiempo actual-mencionó Critias mirándolo fijamente

-Además necesitaremos de nueva cuenta a los tres elegidos-Timaeus le entregó una carta muy conocida al faraón

-Prepárense, nuestro destino está en juego de nueva cuenta-ordenó Atem obteniendo un asentimiento por parte de los demás

Sin tiempo que perder, fueron en busca del resto de los guardianes de los artículos para comenzar con esta aventura.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado este capi y esperaré con ansia sus reviews. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Chapter 2

**El mal renace parte 2**

 **Hola a todos queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de este fic al que he dado inicio hace poco y espero que les guste tanto como yo disfruté en escribirlo.**

 **Los personajes… ¡ya son míos muajajajaja! Ah no, no lo son u_u**

-Mi Señor, ¿está completamente seguro de hacer esto?-preguntaba un preocupado Seth al ver a su faraón a unos cuantos pasos de aquel portal formado por el poder de los siete guardianes y los tres caballeros legendarios

-Muy seguro Seth, todos en el mundo antiguo y futuro requieren que nuevamente intervenga-mirando fijamente el portal

-Entonces lo acompañare en esta travesía su alteza-quedando a un lado suyo

-Es peligroso Seth, además necesito que se queden por si algo llega a ocurrir aquí. Necesito dejar Egipto en buenas manos-le sonríe dándole la confianza de actuar con justicia y honor en su reino

-Tenga por hecho que estas tierras serán protegidas con nuestra vida mi faraón-hace una reverencia

-Bien, nos veremos pronto- con paso firme cruza el umbral junto con los guerreros legendarios

- _Buena suerte faraón-_ pensó Mana dándole todo el apoyo que necesita

 **En las lejanías del río Nilo, en la época actual…**

Una especie de brillo verdoso envuelto en una oscura y tenebrosa sombra comenzaba a brillar de forma estrepitosa haciendo que las aguas del río se agitaran de forma violenta. De las profundidades, emergió una sombra de color verde que comenzaba a tomar forma de un humano. Cuando terminó de formarse, dejó verse una chica (específicamente en una niña de 10 años) de cabello verde como la piedra de Oricalcos y los ojos de color azul marino, casi pegándole al color negro.

-Me siento como nueva. El poder de casi quince mil años unidos en un solo cuerpo Jajajaja-dijo riéndose desquiciadamente con voz aniñada (una mezcla bastante perturbadora)-ahora solo me falta buscar a quienes pueden detenerme antes de que el inepto de faraón se reencuentre con ellos-y dicho eso, desapareció en una voluta de humo verde sombrío

 **Ciudad Dominó, anochecer…**

 _ **En el sueño de Yugi…**_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-se preguntaba mientras recorría una serie de pasillos, sentía que estaba en una situación que se le hacía extrañamente familiar_

 _-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí?- Yugi miraba atentamente tratando de encontrar una salida_

 _-Yugi…_

 _-Esa voz… ¿acaso será…?-el nombrado corrió hacia el lugar donde escuchaba la voz_

 _-Yugi…necesito tu ayuda nuevamente. Cuando despiertes, nos encontraremos-aquella voz resonaba con mayor eco en el lugar_

 _-¡Faraón! ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde puedo encontrarte?-buscó en todas direcciones a su querido compañero_

 _-Todo a su tiempo Yugi, lo sabrás cuando despiertes-la voz del faraón se volvió tenue_

 _-¡FARAON ESPERA! YO…_

*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP*

El sonido del despertador hizo que el pequeño bicolor se levantara exaltado y con sudor en su frente.

-Faraón, Atem, ¿será verdad que nos volveremos a ver?- suspiró esperanzado empezando a arreglarse-sé dónde nos veremos-con energías renovadas, terminó de vestirse y corrió en dirección a un lugar muy conocido

 **Mansión Kaiba…**

-Seto, hermano… ¡NO VAYAS A MATAR A NOAH!-gritaba Mokuba intentando detenerlo ya que los había encontrado en plenas…"negociaciones"

-Es cierto, además, Mokuba ya sabe lo que hace-le mira con ojos chiquitos por la actitud tan sobreprotectora de su novio

-¡NI HABLAR! Este zoquete se atrevió a manchar la inocencia de Mokuba. Perdiendo su virginidad en tan solo una mañana, maldito aprovechado-bufó molesto

-Emmm…. De hecho… no es la primera vez-dijo inconscientemente pero reparó en lo que dijo y comenzó a sudar frio

-Mokuba no me ayudes-siseó algo asustado por la gran metida de pata de su "amadísimo" novio

Y como si estuvieran invocando a un juego de las sombras, una oscura aura emanó del cuerpo de Kaiba cubriendo a los presentes. Y como al inicio de la "conversación", Kaiba persiguió a Noah con una espada (que salió de quien sabe dónde) por toda la mansión.

-¿Quieres controlarte Seto? Además sabias que esto algún día iba a pa…-detuvo su caminar viendo hacia un punto fijo

- _Necesito de tu ayuda nuevamente elegido_

 _-Tu voz se me hace conocida. ¿Quién eres?-dijo Joey dentro de su mente_

 _-Digamos que estuve un tiempo en tu baraja-la voz comenzaba a disiparse-nos encontraremos junto con los otros elegidos_

 _-¡Espera! Acaso eres…_

 _-Lleva contigo al resto de los elegidos. Ya sabes el lugar-la voz desapareció_

 _-EY…JOEY… ¡JOEY!_

 _-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede Mokuba?_ -le mira extrañado

-Eso quisiéramos saber. Mi hermano y tú se quedaron en trance por un buen rato-dijo señalando al Kaiba mayor quien también se encontraba con expresión intrigada

-Al parecer volveremos a las andadas ¡los tres mosqueteros juntos!-el rubio alzó su puño en alto mientras arrastraba a su novio fuera de la mansión

-¿A dónde crees que van?-comentó Noah alzando una ceja

-Quien sabe, de seguro son de esas cosas en las que tienen que proteger al mundo por ser su destino-bostezó el pelilargo

-¿Sabes? Parece que nos quedamos solos-insinuó el de pelo verdoso abrazándolo por detrás

-Creo que no. Me hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza con el novio de mi hermano-hizo un puchero que hizo que Noah sudara frío, porque sabía lo que significaba ese gesto

Suspirando pesadamente, lo siguió para buscar al par de enamorados.

 **Museo Dominó, en la tarde…**

-Veo que no me equivoqué de lugar. Tengo el presentimiento de que algo grande esta por ocurrir-decidido, el pequeño bicolor decide entrar

-¿Yugi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-lo detuvo su mejor amigo rubio quien venía de la mano de su enemigo/amigo de duelos Kaiba

-¿Ustedes también fueron llamados?-preguntó sorprendido

-Por supuesto, Hermos me contactó por medio de mi mente

-Espera, ¿dijiste Hermos? Pensé que quien te había solicitado ayuda era el faraón-algo no estaba bien en este asunto

-¿El faraón? ¿Qué tienen que ver el faraón y Hermos en esto?-el rubio ya se encontraba totalmente confundido

-Par de cabezas de alcornoque, ¿acaso no lo ven? Esas dichosas ilusiones mentales tienen serios problemas-dijo Kaiba hastiado más por su pareja que lo ignora que por la situación bizarra

-Al parecer tienen un enemigo en común, pero el Faraón no mencionó nada de que ese mal sea el mismo en ambas épocas antiguas-definitivamente algo no cuadraba

-Si quieren seguir comadreando como verduleras en tianguis háganlo, pero yo seguiré adelante-los pasa por un lado entrando al museo

-En serio Joey, no sé cómo le haces para estar con un escéptico crónico con un gran alter ego-goterón por parte del pequeño bicolor

-A veces, me lo llevo preguntando también. Sigámoslo antes de que rompa algo-ambos amigos alcanzaron a Seto caminando a la par con él

- _Espéranos Atem, te ayudaremos, aunque al fin podré verte otra vez-_ con una sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada decidida, avanzaron dentro del museo

 **Continuará…**

 **Bueeeeno, aquí terminó el capítulo de hoy. Y no se pierdan de las siempre útiles… ¡preguntas!**

 **¿Qué le habrá dicho Mokuba para bajarle la calentura a Noah?**

 **¿Qué le habrá visto Joey a Kaiba para estar con él?**

 **¿Yugi le confesará sus sentimientos al Faraón?**

 **¿Quién es realmente la chica mutante?**

 **¿Por qué no se puede comer pinole y silbar al mismo tiempo?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto y espero con ansias sus revis.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Encuentro tortuoso**

 **¿Cómo están gente bonita? Aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta hermosa y sensual historia. Debo mencionar que estuve bastante inspirada en estos días Jejeje, pero bueno, vayamos a la acción.**

 **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-OH! No son míos, si así fuera, eliminaría a Tea aplastándola con una gran y enorme montaña para arrancarle su fea cabellera.**

Ciertos personajes conocidos se materializaban en el lugar donde anteriormente habían sido exhibidas las tablillas milenarias del pasado del Faraón.

-Parece que hemos llegado al mundo actual-observó las instalaciones viendo que ahora se encontraban vacías

-Presiento la llegada de sus compañeros Faraón-miró fijamente Timaeus hacia la puerta-ahora volveremos ser parte de sus barajas-él junto con los otros dos caballeros se materializaron en luces que se volvieron en cartas

-Bien, creo que llegó la hora de ir a verlo-inconscientemente sonrió emocionado al pensar que volvería a ver a su pequeño Yugi

Ya sentía la presencia de su niño cerca, pero al querer abrir la puerta, una ráfaga de viento salida de la nada lanzó al Faraón hacia el otro lado de la habitación. Mientras se levantaba, las puertas se encontraban completamente selladas con una pastosidad bastante asquerosa de color negro.

-Vaya Faraón, estás ansioso por ver al mocoso idiota jajaja-una voz aniñada pero bastante macabra se dejó escuchar

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muéstrate!

-Digamos que soy una vieja amiga de hace milenios-una figura de color verde brillante apareció tomando la forma de una niña de 10 años

- _Su nivel de maldad supera a todos los villanos con los que me he enfrentado_ -pensaba algo exaltado ya que su sola presencia destilaba pura maldad

-Owww, creo que el Faraón está asustado de una simple niña de diez años-ironizó riendo desquiciadamente-Faraón, no podrás ver a tus amigos ya que se encuentran bastante ocupados con mis sirvientes, así que tú y yo tendremos tiempo para un duelo-dijo apareciendo un disco de duelos hecho con sus propios huesos y músculos haciendo que la imagen se viera bastante perturbadora

-No sé que clase de chiquilla demente seas, pero no dejaré que lastimes a mis amigos ni al mundo entero-la señaló a modo de desafío

-Oh vaya, parece que no tienes con que invocar a tus criaturas-hace aparecer algo muy conocido para Atem-es a lo que le llaman en estos días disco de duelos

-Hm, se lo que es, comencemos-activa el disco iniciando así la pelea

 **Cerca del lugar donde está el Faraón…**

-Ya casi llegamos chicos, solo nos falta este pasillo-al doblar en la esquina del ultimo pasillo, un ejército de criaturas con aspecto pastoso de colores verde y negro impidieron el paso de los tres

-Esas cosas…se parecen a las que destruimos cuando estábamos combatiendo a Dartz-Yugi por instinto, se puso en forma defensiva

-Espera Yugi, también tienen cierto parecido con los achichincles de Bakura cuando ayudábamos al Faraón a recuperar su memoria-Joey se coloca en la misma posición que su amigo

-Gran cosa, destruimos ambos adefesios antes y lo haremos ahora aunque se vean más asquerosos-Kaiba activó su disco de duelos seguido por Yugi y Joey

-¡A PELEAR!

 **Faraón vs extraña…**

-Muy bien, yo comenzaré-saca una carta-colocaré dos cartas boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa-realiza su jugada-su turno oh gran soberano de Egipto-la niña lo miraba con burla

-Te enseñaré respeto-le mira serio-colocaré una carta boca abajo y llamo al Guardia Celta en modo de ataque-coloca sus cartas en posición-¡Guardia Celta ataca a su monstruo boca abajo!

El monstruo destruido dejó expuesto sus puntos de vida.

-Veo que me he quedado expuesta-sonríe malignamente-pero me hiciste un gran favor al limpiar mi campo, así que activo la carta mágica "pago doloroso"-la revela dejando ver la imagen de una mujer llorando sangre

-¿Qué hace esa carta?-se coloca en pose defensiva

-Cuando un monstruo mío en modo de defensa es destruido, esta carta automáticamente destruye uno de tus monstruos-hizo explotar al Guardia Celta dejando algo sorprendido a Atem-pero eso no es todo, al pagar mil puntos de vida, esta carta te hace perder 3200 puntos de vida

-¿QUÉ?-observa como sus puntos disminuyeron hasta 800- _Casi me hizo trizas, en un turno-_ impactado por la acción de la chica

-Esto es aburrido, pensé que me darías más pelea-bosteza aburrida-pero bueno, te daré el beneficio de la duda. Termino mi turno

- _Tengo que hacer algo pronto o estaré acabado. Corazón de las cartas, guíenme_ -saca una de las cartas y la observa sorprendido- _pero si esta es…_

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Faraón espere-Mana detuvo su andar_

 _-¿Qué sucede?_

 _-Tome, creo que esto le servirá en uno de los duelos que tenga-le entrega un antiguo papel_

 _-¿Cómo podré usarlo?-lo mira fijamente_

 _-Cuando lo coloque en su baraja, lo sabrá al momento de sacarla-sonríe confiada_

 _-Muchas gracias Mana-la aludida asiente feliz_

 **Fin del flash back**

-Con esta carta, voy a vencerte-la coloca en el juego-activo la carta mágica "Favor de magos"-se observa la imagen del mago oscuro y la maga oscura uniendo sus báculos

-¿Y qué hace esa cosa?-le mira con rostro algo intrigado

-Esta carta me permite llamar al campo directamente de mi mano o mazo… ¡a mis dos hechiceros! Mago oscuro, maga oscura, ¡LOS INVOCO!

Hacen su aparición de una forma espectacular.

-Gran cosa, puedo destruirlos en un instante-se ríe

-Eso es lo que tú crees-sonríe victorioso

-¿Eh?

-Esta carta mágica tiene otra habilidad especial ya que permite que mis magos destruyan todas tus cartas mágicas y de trampa que estén en juego, en tu mano y en tu mazo… ¡volviéndolas inservibles! Pero no es todo…activo la última habilidad especial de mi carta y esa es… ¡que mis magos atacan tus puntos de vida directamente!

Los magos atacan todas las cartas mencionadas destruyéndolas al instante y bajando los puntos de vida de la niña hasta 200.

-Wow, eso fue sorprendente pero hay una carta que no puedes destruir con ninguna carta mágica, de trampa o de monstruo jajaja-se ríe estruendosamente-la conoces perfectamente, pero ha vuelto de forma mejorada

-¿De qué hablas? Ninguna carta mágica o de trampa sobrevive al poder de mi favor de magos-dice el Faraón exaltado

-Activo la carta "Oricalcos del caos"-muestra la carta con el sello de Oricalcos pero en vez de ser color verde es de un color grisáceo

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡TU ALMA ES MIA JAJAJAJAJA!-la activa sellando a ambos jugadores

 **Con Yugi y compañía…**

-Estas cosas son peor que las cucarachas. Destruyes una y aparecen tres en su lugar-el rubio del grupo ya se encontraba muy molesto

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos rodeados de cientos de ellos y ya casi se agotan todos mis monstruos- el pequeño bicolor se coloca de espaldas junto a los otros

-Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón. Vamos a necesitar algo más que solo a nuestros monstruos-Kaiba comenzaba a fastidiarle el jueguito de esas cosas

Y como si de un llamado divino se tratara, una ráfaga de ataques cayó sobre los enemigos dejando libres a los tres.

-Pero si es…Hermos-sorprendido y feliz se acerca a él-estuviste grandioso viejo, si hubieras tardado un segundo más ya estaríamos cantando con los angelitos

-Es mi deber como caballero protegerlos, ahora vayan a buscar al Faraón, los necesita-desaparece en una luz fugaz roja para guiarlos en el camino

-¡Andando!-Yugi siguió a Hermos corriendo junto con los demás

 **Con Atem…**

-¡No lo hagas! Esta cosa es peligrosa

-¿Crees que no se la magnitud de mi propio poder?-sonríe de forma retorcida

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Cómo que tu "poder"?-le mira confundido hasta que sus ojos se abren de la sorpresa-Acaso tú eres…

-¡Así es Faraón! ¡YO SOY ORICALCOS, LA DIOSA DEL CAOS JAJAJAJAJA! La creadora de esta increíble arma sella almas y la responsable de todas tus penas-le mira malignamente riendo como demente

- _¿Qué clase de monstruo es esta chica? ¿Acaso ella sabía por todo lo que tuve que pasar para liberar mi mente y alma?_ -a pesar de estar abrumado ante tal confesión, continuó concentrado-no importa qué clase de criatura perversa y demente seas, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya

-Cada vez me sorprendes más Faraón, aun estando en desventaja sigues combatiendo con valor-le mira de forma superior-Te acabaría ahora, pero el sello necesita recargar fuerzas, así que termino mi turno

-Bien, es mi turno-mira fijamente su mazo- _confío en sacar la carta que necesito. Mis cartas nunca me han fallado y no me fallarán ahora_ -al sacarla, sonríe de forma triunfante

-Veo que sacaste algo bueno-ríe con sorna-pero no será ni lo mínimo de fuerte para vencerme

-Créelo, es eso y más-la coloca en el disco-activo la carta mágica "llamado de la leyenda". Esta carta mágica me permite sacar directamente de mi mazo al campo a unos viejos amigos-saca tres cartas activándolas al instante-¡TIMAEUS, CRITIAS Y HERMOS, LOS INVOCO!

-¡No, maldición!-le mira furiosa

-Y eso no es todo, activo la carta "leyenda de corazón", la cual los volverá a su forma original-tres pares de luces inundaron el campo y al terminar la luz los caballeros hicieron su acto de presencia

-Ese trío de metiches-siseó con desprecio

-Así como dijiste que tu sello estaba recargando fuerzas, mis caballeros harán lo suyo… ¡ATAQUE LEGENDARIO!

-¡NOOOOOO!

Los caballeros, con sus poderes unidos, destruyeron el sello sin problemas, además de arrasar con el resto de los puntos de vida de Oricalcos mandándola a estamparse contra una pared.

-He ganado-desactiva su disco de duelo mientras se acerca lentamente a ella

-Aún no Faraón, volveré más pronto de lo que piensas Jajajaja-desaparece en una asquerosa plasta oscura

Al irse, Atem respiró tranquilo por el momento. Se dirigió a la puerta y al tratar de abrirla, alguien la empujó haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¡Atem! Me alegra que estés bien-Yugi lo abraza con fuerza-te extrañe

-Yo…yo también te extrañe Yugi-devuelve el abrazo con fuerza-me alegra tanto verlos amig….mhn-abre los ojos sorprendido

Joey al llegar solo soltó un silbido de sorpresa mientras que Kaiba miraba la escena con una ceja alzada. Al parecer, el pequeño Yugi le estaba robando el aliento al Faraón, literalmente.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, no fue un duelo taaaan épico, pero era para que ambos midieran la fuerza del otro, así que me esforzaré un poquis más. Ahora vienen las siempre útiles y sensualonas ¡preguntas!**

 **¿Atem podrá respirar de nuevo después de semejante acto?**

 **¿Qué pasará con Yugi y Atem luego de esa escenita?**

 **¿Qué planes tendrá esa chiquilla desquiciada?**

 **¿Por qué una pobre montaña debe sacrificarse para aplastar a Tea?**

 **¿Quieren escenas sensualonas de nuestros personajes?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo y cuídense mucho. Nos leemos pronto y espero con ansias sus revis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Confesiones inesperadas**

 **Wola chicos, espero que estén disfrutando tanto como yo este fic. He de decir que me ha llegado bastante inspiración viendo varias veces videos o imágenes de YU-GI-OH! –cara soñadora*-emm… pero bueno, no los entretengo más. Disfruten del capi.**

 **Los personajes no son míos… son de un excelso creador a quien siempre alabaré por darle vida a esta hermosa y sensual serie.**

Luego de semejante beso que le dio Yugi a Atem (y de que durara varios minutos), Kaiba ya se estaba fastidiando, así que con toda su gala de "sensibilidad" hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¿Podrían separarse de una vez? Parecen sanguijuelas, además tengo cosas que hacer-sip, Kaiba siempre sabe arruinar un momento romántico

-No seas así Kaiba, tienen mucho tiempo que no se veían. Se ven lindos-dijo Joey suspirando feliz por su pequeño amigo

La parejita mencionada se separó sonrojada y antes de que pasara otra cosa, decidieron dejar las cosas en claro.

-Atem, te extrañé muchísimo y además y…yo-en su rostro aparece un lindo sonrojo que hizo al Faraón temblar de emoción-te…te amo Yami

-¡Oh Yugi! No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Te he amado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero por miedo a tu rechazo tuve que callarme-toma sus manos delicadamente mientras lo mira como si fuera lo más frágil y hermoso (que para él, así es) del mundo-Yugi, ¿aceptas ser mi novio?

-¡SI, SI, SI, SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-se avienta a sus brazos comenzando de nueva cuento un beso más apasionado

-Y volvemos a donde mismo-una gran vena sale de la frente del castaño y para no ver más escenitas cursis, se lleva casi arrastrado a un rubio quien iba gritándole que no lo cargara como si fuera un costal de papas

La parejita ni cuenta se dio de los gritos o berrinches (por parte de Joey) o de los manoseos e insinuaciones (por parte de Kaiba).

-¿Eh? ¿A dónde fueron Kaiba y Joey?

-Creo que hicimos correr a Kaiba a su casa junto con Joey-dijo Yami en tono divertido

-¿Para qué querría Kaiba llevarse a Joey a su casa?-preguntó confundido

-Lo sabrás cuando tengas unos años más-suspira cansado. A veces su Yugi era muy inocente, pero así lo amaba (además que de aprovecharía esa inocencia para… otras cosas cofcof)

Iban a volver a lo suyo cuando la carta de Timaeus brilló haciendo aparecer a la carta en su forma de caballero.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero necesito reunirme con los otros caballeros. Hay algo que debemos informarles-explicó con rostro serio

Ambos bicolores asintieron saliendo del museo y dirigiéndose a la casa de Kaiba.

 **Varios minutos después, en la casa de Kaiba…**

-Hay que invocar a los dragones legendarios-Yami activa su disco de duelo junto con Joey y Seto-¡Timaeus!

-¡Critias preséntate!

-¡Sal ahora Hermos!

-Y los invoco a su apariencia original con "Leyenda de corazón"-el místico brillo que emana de los tres dragones los transforma en caballeros

-¿Qué necesitas decirnos Timaeus?-Yugi le mira fijamente

-Aparte de nosotros, existen otros dos caballeros pero…no sabemos dónde están-dijo afligido el caballero de armadura verde quien fue abrazado al instante por el caballero de armadura azul

-Ellos… junto con Hermos, son nuestros hijos-declaró Critias sorprendiendo a los presentes

-¿Sus… hijos?

-¿Cómo…?

-¿Acaso quieren tomarnos el pelo?-ese fue Kaiba quien se encontraba bastante irritado por las tonterías que decían

-Es cierto, ellos son mis padres y les contaré cómo fue que iniciaron su relación y nuestra concepción-Hermos les indicó que se sentaran para narrar su historia

-Genial, otro cuento de hadas-por ese comentario recibió un codazo de Joey en el estómago

-Comienza por favor-comentó Atem antes de que la pareja dispareja de Kaiba y su amigo se mataran en plena sala

Asiente y comienza a narrar la historia.

 **Hace diez mil años…**

 _Durante el gobierno de Corazón de Acero en la Atlántida, existía una élite de caballeros, los cuales poseían un talento único e irrepetible: tenían contacto con el mundo de los monstruos fantásticos que habitaban casi en la misma dimensión y a partir de ese nexo, eran capaces de convocar sus poderes para proteger el hogar de ambos mundos._

 _Pero, de entre esos caballeros, sobresalían dos valientes y nobles hombres que poseían otros dones: la justicia y la sabiduría. Con esos dones, habían llevado a la gloria la seguridad del pueblo._

 _Un día, mientras hacían su rutina de vigilancia, ambos caballeros se toparon en un bosque algo alejado de la ciudad._

 _-Oh Critias, ¿cómo te ha ido en la vigilancia?-Timaeus le mira con una sonrisa_

 _-Bien, todo ha estado tranquilo por estos rumbos-por alguna razón, el caballero de la sabiduría se ponía nervioso últimamente al ver al caballero de la justicia_

 _-¿Sucede algo? Últimamente te he notado algo distraído-le mira confundido-si queremos llegar a ser caballeros legendarios, debemos de estar siempre alerta de tod…_

 _Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un inesperado beso que lo dejó bastante confundido y sorprendido._

 _-Timaeus yo… no sé cómo decirlo así que yo… te ¡mhp!-ahora fue sorprendido por un beso de Timaeus_

 _-Parece que nos tardamos bastante en expresarlo-Timaeus tomó su mano y continuaron con su recorrido_

-Y desde ahí mis padres comenzaron una bonita relación-Hermos contaba la historia con aire nostálgico pero a la vez feliz

-¿Por qué no puedes parecerte más a Critias, Seto?-le recriminaba el rubio haciéndole una escena de las que siempre sabe hacer

-Cállate Wheeler-le mira despectivo poniéndose rojo de la pena por semejante escenita

-¿Quieren calmarse un momento?-Atem les mira con una vena en la sien- Dejen que continúe con la historia

-Bien, como decía…

 _Después de un tiempo, su relación se fue fortaleciendo. Luego se casaron y cuando creyeron que su relación no podría ser más perfecta… un milagro ocurrió._

 _-Señor, lamento que de nueva cuenta Timaeus haya tenido que faltar a cumplir su deber, pero últimamente se ha sentido delicado de salud-aunque no lo demostrara, se encontraba bastante preocupado por su esposo_

 _-He notado que ha tenido cambios bastante…interesantes- el rey le miraba con algo de intriga confundiéndolo un poco_

 _-¿A qué se refiere mi rey?_

 _-¿Tiene nauseas, mareos, vómitos y algunas comidas le producen asco?-se levanta de su asiento_

 _-S…si, ha tenido esos síntomas pero… ¿es algo malo?-su preocupación se deja ver. El rey solo sonríe_

 _-Es lo mismo que le paso a mi esposa-toco su hombro con firmeza-felicidades-se retira del lugar sin quitar su sonrisa_

 _-"Lo mismo que le paso a su… un momento"-sus ojos se abrieron en demasía, no logrando aún asimilar lo que recién descubrió_

 _Sin tiempo que perder, se lanzó hacia los aposentos que compartía con su esposo y al llegar, su esposo se lanzó a sus brazos dándole un casto beso._

 _-Entonces… es verdad-Critias le miraba con gesto anhelante_

 _-Pensé que también era una enfermedad, pero al parecer el haber dominado mucho tiempo la magia, me ha podido cumplir con un gran deseo-sonreía tan sinceramente que su esposo adquirió la misma sonrisa_

 _-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz-lo abraza acunándolo en su pecho_

-Y así es como Hermos nació-Timaeus miraba orgulloso a su hijo-meses después de su nacimiento, se nos otorgó el título de caballeros legendarios

-Al cumplir con la mayoría de edad y mi entrenamiento como caballero, me convertí en caballero legendario también-mira a sus padres-tuve unos excelentes maestros

-Wow, eso fue increíble-dijo Yugi azorado-Pero, ¿y qué pasó con los otros caballeros?

-Pues… mi hermana llegó luego de que cumpliera tres años y mi hermano cuando cumplí los cinco años-ahora Hermos se encontraba cabizbajo-fueron buenos tiempos…

 _Cuando el pequeño Hermos tenía cinco años, sus padres llegaron con él para darle una buena noticia: tendría una hermanita, lo cual lo emocionó ya que tendría con quien jugar._

 _ **Algunos meses después…**_

 _-Mira Hermos, aquí está tu hermanita-Timaeus le muestra a una pequeña de un peculiar cabello rubio rojizo y ojos amielados_

 _-Es muy bonita y… ¿Cómo la llamaremos?-preguntó un curioso Hermos de tres años_

 _-Que les parece…Yerika-dijo Critias cargando ahora a su bebita_

 _-Me gusta el nombre-dijeron ambos acercándose a la nueva miembro de la familia_

 _ **Dos años después…**_

 _-¡Papá! Ven pronto-Hermos quien tenía ya cinco años y la pequeña Yerika lo jaloneaban para que fuera a ver a su "mami"-Mami ya está a punto de dar a luz a nuestro hermano_

 _Como si fuera un tipo de interruptor, cargó a sus hijos corriendo con ellos como si no hubiera un mañana, volviendo la escena bastante cómica ya que nunca esperarían que el siempre sereno Critias hiciera algo como eso._

 _Varias horas después se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé y el resto de los familiares se acercaron al verlos sonriendo por el gran parecido que adquirió de Timaeus._

 _-¿Qué nombre le ponemos mami?-preguntó Yerika tomando la manita de su hermano_

 _-Rabel, se llamará Rabel-sonrió satisfecho_

 _Los demás también le siguieron, ahora tenían a una gran familia._

 _ **Varios años después…**_

 _-A pesar de ser jóvenes, han demostrado la fuerza, el valor y el coraje que muchos adultos quisieran tener. Pasarán a la historia junto con sus padres ya que, como rey de la Atlántida los nombro caballeros legendarios-muchos aplausos se dejaron escuchar por todo el reino_

 _-Han demostrado ser leales caballeros no solo a la ciudad, sino también a sus principios-Timaeus les colocó sus respectivas armaduras_

 _-Lleven siempre en alto el nombre de los caballeros legendarios-Critias tocó con el hombro de cada uno transmitiendo así su orgullo por ellos_

 _Y así nació la leyenda de los caballeros legendarios. La dicha duró poco ya que un tiempo después de que Dartz tomara su posición en el trono, esas rocas verdes cayeron en la ciudad._

 _-Yerika, Rabel, necesito que investiguen el origen de esas rocas. No me presagian nada bueno-Corazón de Acero les encargó esa tarea de forma secreta_

 _-Aunque ya no esté la corona sobre su cabeza, siempre será nuestro rey-Yerika hace reverencia_

 _-No descansaremos hasta que encontremos el origen de esas piedras-Rabel dio una reverencia retirándose junto con su hermana_

 _Luego de ello, contaron lo sucedido a sus padres y hermano, yéndose a cumplir la misión. Pero al retirarse a su misión, la batalla entre el reino de la Atlántida y el reino de los monstruos dio inicio._

-Aunque logramos ganarle a Dartz, mis hermanos jamás volvieron-Hermos agachó la mirada-no sé dónde están o qué pasó con ellos

-Tenemos que buscarlos lo antes posible, necesito verlos-Timaeus cubrió su rostro para evitar llorar mientras Critias lo abrazaba

-No sé qué tan acertado esté pero… si utilizan el mismo método que con nosotros para llamarnos, estoy seguro de que ellos tarde o temprano escogerán a alguien quien los ayude también-Yugi siempre ha sabido como verle las cosas buenas a las situaciones difíciles

-Tiene razón, ellos aparecerán cuando menos lo esperen y…-su discurso se vio interrumpido al sonar su teléfono-¿hola? ¡Mai que milagro que te dejas oir! Oye y como… ¿Qué? Espera, ¿por qué estás llorando? ¿¡QUÉ DICES!? ¿CÓMO OCURRIÓ ESO? Dime donde estas e iré enseguida- se grabó la dirección y colgó

-¿Qué pasó Joey?-Atem le miraba preocupado

-Serenity…ha sido secuestrada por un tipo con capa negra que tenía… el sello de Oricalcos impreso en ella-apretó los puños y dejó ir su rabia contra un florero

Todos abrieron los ojos en demasía. El secuestro de Serenity solo significaba una cosa: querían su alma para usarla de carnada.

Sin tiempo que perder, fueron en busca de la hermana de Joey.

 **Continuará…**

 **Ufff, me cansé. Pero valió la pena jeje. Espero que les haya gustado y ahoraaaaaa, las preguntas.**

 **¿Quién habrá secuestrado a Serenity?**

 **¿Llegarán a tiempo para salvarla?**

 **¿Qué harán con ella?**

 **¿Los caballeros legendarios encontrarán al resto de su familia?**

 **¿Qué diferencia hay entre una vaca blanca de manchas negras y una vaca negra de manchas blancas?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto y dejen un revi por fa.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Corazón valiente parte 1**

 **¡Holitas! He vuelto con más jeje. He de decir que estoy muy inspirada en este fic, ya que mis tardes de ocio (cuando no estoy trabajando) las utilizo para continuar trabajando en los capis. Espero que les guste, así que disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes de YU-GI-OH! No me pertenecen, son de su gran y honorable creador a quien alabo por haber creado a estos personajes.**

Esta persona se encontraba desorientada, solo veía frente suyo una puerta que al principio no le dio mucha confianza, pero que algo le decía que tendría que pasar por ella tarde o temprano.

Abrió la puerta y al instante le absorbió mandándole por un extraño vórtice a una gran velocidad. Duró varios minutos dentro hasta que vio la luz al final, conforme se fue acercando, dicha luz envolvió su persona hasta obligarle cerrar los ojos.

Cuando terminó la brillante luz de alumbrar todo, flotó lentamente hacia una extraña cueva. Algo le llamaba, algo que irremediablemente le hizo sentir-por breves momentos-una gran seguridad, por lo cual dejó que su cuerpo fuera atraído por esa extraña pero reconfortante presencia para su ser.

Se adentró en la cueva y en unos instantes, todo volvió a iluminarse de un extraño pero pacífico color…

-¡Yugi despierta!-le zarandeó un poco Atem y el mencionado comenzaba a despertarse-¿estás bien?, pareciera que caíste en un extraño trance-suspiró aliviado al verlo sano y salvo

-Si viejo, ¿Qué sucedió?-Joey le miraba intrigado

Yugi por unos momentos desvió la miraba a su alrededor. Al parecer se encontraban en una de las limosinas de Kaiba.

-¿Cómo llegamos aquí?-dijo el pequeño bicolor algo confundido

-Kaiba se ofreció a ayudarnos a buscar a Serenity ya que un sujeto la secuestró-Atem lo ponía al tanto por si no recordaba esa parte mientras lo abrazaba cariñosamente

-Ya estábamos preparados hasta que en el momento en el que subiste a la limosina, entraste en un raro trance que te dejó inconsciente un par de minutos-secundó Joey viéndole aun preocupado

-Ahora que lo pienso, solo recuerdo un vórtice, una luz y una cueva que se veía muy oscura, pero en cuestión de minutos, brilló con gran intensidad-Yugi trataba de darle algún significado a su sueño acurrucándose en el pecho de su Atem

-¿Eras tu quien se vio en esa cueva?-su amado Faraón también analizaba el sueño

-Por gracioso o irónico que parezca, no era yo quien entraba a ese lugar. Desafortunadamente, no pude ver quien era-les miró serio

Sus acompañantes también se quedaron serios. Si no era Yugi al que llamaban en el sueño, ¿entonces por qué soñó eso? Y más extraño aun, ¿quién sería esa persona la que vio Yugi entrar en la cueva?

 **En otro lugar…**

Comenzaba a despertar sintiendo su cabeza un poco pesada. Intentó levantarse, pero un pequeño vértigo le hizo detener su acción, ya estando un poco repuesta del mareo volvió a intentarlo ahora sí, estando de pie completamente.

-¿Do…Dónde estoy?-miraba confundida el lugar

-Veo que ya despertaste niña-una sombra oculta en aquel feo lugar se visualizó vagamente delante de sus ojos

-¿Quién es usted? ¿Qué quiere de mí?-la chica le miraba algo asustada

-De ti…tu alma y mi venganza contra Joey Wheeler-salió de la penumbra un sujeto de cabello rubio y ojos azules vestido de motociclista

-¿Mi…mi alma? ¿Ve…vengarse de Joey?-ahora ya estaba más asustada-Joey no le haría mal a nadie, él es un gran hermano

-Jajajaja, niña tonta. Me importa un comino si tu hermano es un santo o un papanatas de primera, yo lo que quiero es vengarme por haberme humillado en el Reino de los Duelos y que mejor forma que robándome el alma de su querida hermana-rio escandalosamente haciéndole erizar la piel a la castaña-oh, pero que maleducado soy déjeme presentarme: soy el Bandido Keith

- _¿Bandido Keith? Es el sujeto de quien me habló mi hermano cuando estaba en el Reino de los Duelistas_ -le mira azorada-no sé qué trama, pero no se saldrá con la suya, mi hermano vendrá a salvarme y…

-No lo entiendes, ¿verdad?-le mira burlesco ante su cara de confusión-para cuando ellos lleguen será demasiado tarde para ti-se ríe-así que tu única ruta de escape es salvarte tú misma-le lanza un disco de duelos

-¿Quiere que tenga un duelo con usted?-miraba sorprendida el disco de duelos

-¡Bingo! Ahora lo entiendes. Pensé que eras igual de retrasada que el rubio ese-volvió a burlarse de Joey haciendo que Serenity le viera con molestia, que era raro en ella

-Escuche, no sé qué gana con esto, pero no dejaré que vuelva a insultar a mi hermano-se coloca el disco de duelos- es una gran persona así que no dejaré que lo ofenda señor-afortunadamente aún traía consigo una bolsita que le regaló Joey para su cumpleaños donde secretamente guardaba una baraja de duelos de monstruo, la cual formó gracias a que tenía el gusanito de volverse una duelista como Joey o Mai

-Vaya, tienes tu propia baraja Owww que linda, quieres ser una duelista de cuarta como tu hermano-dijo el Bandido Keith con saña haciendo enojar más a Serenity-¡al duelo niña!

-Como usted diga-una fina sonrisa se mostró en su rostro recordando unos buenos consejitos que le dio Mai

 _ **Flash back**_

 _-Veo que has mejorado bastante-la rubia miraba orgullosa a la castaña dándole un abrazo-pero te daré un consejito-le guiña el ojo_

 _-¿Y cuál es Mai?-le mira algo intrigada_

 _-Cuando te estrenes como duelista oficial hazle creer a tu oponente que "eres débil", así tendrá tanta confianza falsa que cuando te quiera atacar… ¡BAM! Aplastas sus monstruos y sus puntos de vida sin piedad-alzando el puño en alto_

 _-¿Puedo hacer eso?-sorprendida_

 _-Claro, pero primero muéstrales tu "carita de niña inexperta y asustada" para que luego dejes salir tu verdadera personalidad-acarició su cabello_

 _-¿Mi verdadera personalidad?-confundida_

 _-Una verdadera guerrera segura de sí misma, aunque, también sirve un poco la altanería-dijo en tono divertido haciendo reír a la castaña_

 _-Bien, seguiré tu consejo Mai-la abraza cariñosamente_

 _-Esa es mi niña-le besa la frente_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Comienza niña-le mira bastante aburrido al ver que no se mueve

-Muy bien aquí voy-saca una carta y revisa su juego con confusión-coloco a "muñeca Lulú" en modo de defensa-la coloca en el campo, pero desafortunadamente la pone en posición incorrecta

-Jajaja niña, pusiste a tu muñequita en modo de ataque-saca una carta y la mira con una sonrisa ladeada-te enseñaré una buena jugada. Convoco a "cañón cibernético de acero" en modo de ataque

-Oh no, que tonta-miró asustada al monstruo del sujeto el cual tiene más puntos de ataque que su muñeca (la muñeca con 200 puntos de ataque y el cañón con 1000 puntos de ataque)

-Lo siento niña, pero ya diste el primer paso hacia tu derrota. Cañón cibernético de acero, ¡ataca a su patética muñeca!-el monstruo lanzó un gran rayo azulado que destruyó al instante a la muñeca-pero qué… ¿Por qué tus puntos de vida siguen intactos?-le mira molesto

-¿Mis puntos están a salvo? Vaya, eso sí me asustó-suspiró tranquilamente ya que al parecer su muñeca tenía una habilidad como le mencionaron que tenían la mayoría de los monstruos

- _Es más tonta que el idiota de su hermano. ¿Cómo puede jugar así sin saber ni lo básico del duelo de monstruos? Je, su alma quedará encerrada en un instante_ -bien niña, continuá y esta vez, procura leer primero la habilidad que tienen tus patéticos monstruos-le miró con saña

-Bien aquí voy de nuevo. Espero hacerlo bien-saca otra carta-coloco un monstruo en modo de defensa y… esta carta boca abajo-ambas cartas se colocaron correctamente

-Fabuloso, ahora ya estás haciendo algo insignificantemente decente-le aplaude burlándose-aunque ya es hora de pasar a otro nivel-saca otra carta y la mira riéndose como loco-fue un placer conocerte, le diré a tu querido hermano que tu pelea fue patética ya que activaré… ¡el sello de Oricalcos del caos!-colocó la carta y esta comenzó a encerrarlos en un círculo de un color gris plateado

-¿Qué es esto?-mira a todos intentando ver una salida

-¿No te lo dije? Me llevaré tu alma, así que aquí debe haber un ganador para poder salir, mientras que el otro perderá su alma-rio desquiciadamente-y para tu mala suerte cada monstruo que saque al campo adquiere 500 puntos de ataque. Dile adiós a tu queridísimo hermano Jajajaja

- _Esto es peligroso, si no gano, este tipo le hará daño a Joey y no puedo permitir que algo le pase-_ le mira en shock tratando de encontrar una solución a este problema

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi. La verdad es que fue interesante hacer que Serenity apareciera ya que me gustó la idea de verla en un duelo para que pruebe que puede ser valiente y segura de sí misma, en sí, mostrar a mi parecer, cómo es realmente ella. Ahora redoble de tambores por favor… ¡las preguntas!**

 **¿Qué hará Serenity para salvarse de esta?**

 **¿Llegarán a tiempo para rescatarla?**

 **¿Habrá más yaoi?**

 **¿Dónde está Mai?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Oh, dejen revis por faaa.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Corazón valiente parte 2**

 **Hola de nuevo muchachones, espero que les haya gustado el capi anterior. Esperemos que haya más avances Jejeje. No los entretengo más, disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes no son míos…si lo fueran…jojojo.**

Los chicos habían llegado al lugar donde Mai vio por última vez a Serenity luego de que le golpearan la cabeza con algo duro.

-¡Mai! ¿Estás bien?-dijo Yugi acercándose corriendo a ella

-Más o menos, aunque aún resiento el dolor en mi cabeza por el golpe que me dieron-soba la parte afectada

-¿Pudiste distinguir algo como hacia dónde fue?-Joey se acercó viéndole totalmente serio

-Pude lograr ver que se iba por esa dirección-señalaba a unos metros una serie de bodegas bastante abandonadas-si la llevo hasta ahí, no creo que la estructura del lugar aguante mucho-dijo preocupada

-Muy bien no perdamos tiempo, nos dividiremos y quien la encuentre avise a los demás-Atem tomaba el liderazgo de la búsqueda

-¡Entendido!-se separaron por parejas salvo Mai quien decidió ir por su cuenta

- _No te preocupes Serenity, te salvaré-_ Joey aceleró el paso pero una mano le hizo frenar

-Tranquilízate cachorro, vas a buen paso, pero no dejes que tú siempre cabeza hueca te haga cometer un acto tonto como los que siempre haces-le miró Kaiba con porte seria

-A veces odio que tengas la razón en todo-le mira con un puchero que le pareció adorable al castaño, pero no lo demostró

-Entonces vamos, antes de que se te queme tu cabeza llena de aire por tanto pensar-se burla como siempre continuando corriendo

Solo recibió un gruñido de Joey, pero lo siguió. Al dar vuelta en una de las bodegas, observaron una brillante luz muy familiar que salía de unas de las bodegas cerca del muelle y eso significaba una cosa muy mala: habían obligado a Serenity a jugar un duelo para salvar su alma.

 **Con Serenity…**

-Bien, como veo que solo tienes un patético monstruo en el campo, lo destruiré con facilidad ¡cañón cibernético, ataca!-el ataque fue directo hacia el monstruo boca abajo

-Activo la carta mágica "fuerza del espejo"-la carta mágica le regresó el ataque destruyendo al monstruo

-Ja, cuando mi monstruo es destruido sus puntos de ataque se reducirán de tus puntos de vida-sonríe sarcástico pero ve que sus puntos se redujeron-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Activo la habilidad de mi monstruo boca abajo-voltea al monstruo-la habilidad especial de mi "flor Imatha" es que cuando es salvada por el efecto de una carta mágica puedo anular cualquier habilidad del monstruo de mi oponente

- _Tsk, mocosa creída. Solo hizo una jugada por pura suerte_ -le mira bastante rabioso-bien hecho, me has impresionado, pero para tu mala suerte mi monstruo tiene otra habilidad especial ya que cuando es destruido, me permite llamar a un monstruo de seis estrellas o más directamente al campo-se ríe-ahora invoco al campo al gran cañón cibernético en modo de ataque-un gran cañón con una pesada armadura hace retumbar el suelo

-¿Qué pretende con eso?-le mira incrédula al ver los 3500 puntos del gran monstruo

-¡Atacarte directamente!

-¿Qué?-el impacto del gran cañón dio de lleno en ella haciéndola golpear la pared del sello cayendo duramente al piso

-Jajaja, cuando el gran cañón es invocado de forma especial, puedo atacarte directamente jajaja-siguió riéndose de la desdicha de la castaña

Serenity se encontraba casi inconsciente debido al golpe y antes de que pudiera reaccionar completamente, una luz la cegó.

- _¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy?-mira confundida a todos lados al verse frente a una puerta-creo…que es la única salida-abrió la puerta la cual la transportó por un vórtice a gran velocidad_

 _Al ver una luz al final del mismo, entró a un hermoso lugar flotando lentamente y vio algo que llamó su atención: una cueva hecha totalmente de hielo sólido; así que se dirigió al lugar._

 _-Has sido elegida para liberar el corazón de Yerika-una voz femenina la guio hasta el dragón esculpido en hielo-toma la espada del corazón y retírala para poder obtener su poder_

 _Serenity hizo caso a la voz y al momento de tocar la espada pudo sacarla sin problema alguno. Una luz la cegó por completo._

-Vaya, pensé que te habías desmayado-le miró con burla

-Aun te falta mucho para derribarme, ya que es mi turno-al tocar su baraja sintió un leve cosquilleo y al sacarla se sorprendió- _es…el dragón de mis sueños-_ sonrió-coloco a mi bruja del tercer ojo en modo de defensa-la activa en el campo-y como ella está en el duelo, utilizo su habilidad especial que me permite sacrificar un monstruo de bajo nivel para invocar a otro de nivel superior, así que sacrifico a mi flor para invocar a "la valiente Johan" en modo de ataque

-Ja, tu monstruo es débil comparado con mi gran cañón

-No te burlarás de mi monstruo cuando lo una con "¡el corazón de Yerika!"-la activa en el campo dejando aparecer un gran dragón de color magenta

-¿Qué? Es imposible que puedas combinar ese tipo de carta sin una de polimerización-le miró con ojos incrédulos

-Pues ahora ya lo verás, ya que este monstruo puede unirse con otro sin la necesidad de una carta mágica-ambos monstruos brillan y al momento dejan ver una espada de color magenta sostenida por la valiente Johan-conoce a "corazón valiente Johan" quien aumenta en quinientos sus puntos de ataque

-Aun así mi monstruo sigue siendo más fuerte. Acéptalo niña, perdiste-se ríe desquiciadamente

-Eso es lo que tú crees. La habilidad especial de mi monstruo es que disminuye los puntos de ataque de tu monstruo a la mitad, mientras que esos puntos son agregados a los de Johan-le mira victoriosa-y una cosa más, puede pasar por tu monstruo y atacarte directamente, así que pierdes todos tus puntos de vida gracias a esta habilidad

-¡NO! ¡NO ES POSIBLE QUE OTRO INEPTO DE LA FAMILIA WHEELER ME VENZA!

-Eso te sacas por querer usarme para lastimar a Joey, ¡ataca con tu espada valiente!-su monstruo pasó de largo atacándolo directamente dejando sus puntos de vida en cero

-¡NOOOOOOO!-gritó frustrado intentando salir del sello pero este lo envuelve en un instante llevándose su alma

-Sé que era un mal tipo pero… nadie merece que le roben el alma-le mira preocupada y como puede, intenta acomodar el cuerpo inconsciente del Bandido Keith en un lugar seguro-espero que sea capaz de mejorar su vida, si es que hay una forma de devolverle su alma

Hizo amago de levantarse cuando una puerta se abrió con fuerza asustándola un poco, pero al ver quien fue el causante, sollozó bajito y corrió a abrazarlo.

-¿Estás bien Serenity? ¿El tipo no te hizo nada?-volteó hacia donde estaba el sujeto y se sorprendió al ver que era el Bandido Keith

-El… perdió su alma con esa cosa llamada Oricalcos del caos-le dijo cabizbaja

-Entiendo, ahora me importa que te encuentras bien-la abraza amorosamente-¿Y cómo le ganaste?-le preguntó mientras salían de ese feo lugar

-Pues… con la carta de valiente Johan y… con esta nueva carta que apareció en mi baraja-hizo amago de sacarla

-¿Nueva carta?

-Sí, mira aquí esta-se la muestra sonriendo

Joey al verla se sorprendió en demasía al ver esa carta. En breves instantes, esa carta junto con la de Hermos, brillaron de forma intensa.

Al parecer ese monstruo había escogido a Serenity para poder hacer llegar su presencia a los otros caballeros y de paso, proteger a su hermana.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Vienen las preguntaaaaaas.**

 **¿Por qué la carta habrá escogido a Serenity?**

 **¿Qué sucederá cuando los dragones se vean frente a frente de nueva cuenta?**

 **¿Dónde está el último caballero?**

 **¿Seto estaría espiando la reunión familiar?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo para descubrirlo. Cuídense, nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lucha de lealtades y sacrificios parte 1**

 **¡Hola a todos! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo anterior ya que se acercan nuevos desafíos además de la inminente batalla contra la pequeña demente de Oricalcos. Sin más, aquí les dejo el nuevo capi. Disfrútenlo.**

Después de reunirse todos nuevamente y estando en la casa de campo de las chicas, Mai abrazó a Serenity como si no hubiera un mañana llorando a lágrima viva diciendo lo feliz de verla sana y salva.

-Chicos, hay algo que Serenity debe de mostrarles-Joey les miró inusualmente serio y al verlo así, sabían que era algo muy importante

-¿Qué es amigo?-Yugi le preguntó bastante intrigado

-Pues…en mi baraja apareció esta carta- les mostró la carta de un dragón de aspecto muy familiar para todos logrando que abrieran sus ojos en demasía

En el instante en que la mostró, las cuatro cartas de dragones brillaron intensamente captando la atención de todos.

-Parece que quieren que los invoquemos-Afirmó Atem activando su disco de duelos seguido de los demás

Al colocar las cuatro cartas y "Leyenda de Corazón", los cuatro caballeros se dejaron ver en sus apariencias originales.

-¡WOW INCREIBLE!-dijeron sorprendidas las chicas del grupo

-Ye…Yerika-la voz de Timaeus sonaba quebrada-Por los antiguos… ¡ESTAS VIVA!-abrazó a su hija con fuerza no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas salieran

-Mi hija, estás a salvo-se unió al abrazo Critias

-¡Hermana! Oh cielos, estás bien-Hermos la apresó en un gran abrazo

-Me alegro tanto de verlos- con voz suave pero firme les sonrió hasta el punto de querer llorar

-Vamos, nadie va a criticarte si lloras. Necesitas desahogarte-le reconfortó su "madre" sonriéndole cálidamente- a veces, hasta los caballeros más fuertes lo requieren

Yerika tan solo asintió y lloró en silencio junto con ellos. Los demás decidieron darles un tiempo de calidad en familia retirándose unos momentos.

 **Varios minutos después…**

Los chicos pusieron al tanto a la castaña de lo que pasaba. Después de comprenderlo, ella junto con los demás volvió con los caballeros.

-Yerika, ¿cómo fue que quedaste atrapada en esa enorme cueva y tan lejos?-preguntó Joey con algo de intriga

-Tan sutil como siempre cachorro-le miró burlón el castaño tomando algo de café

-¡Le pregunté bien gato roñoso!-le mira con una gran vena en su frente

-No comiencen a pelear por favor-dijeron Atem y Yugi al mismo tiempo algo fastidiados de sus peleas infantiles

-No es molestia, es solo que… casi no lo recuerdo bien-la chica cerró los ojos intentando recordar cada detalle-¡Oh, creo que ya recuerdo algo!-abrió los ojos levantando su vista hacia el techo-recuerdo que Rabel y yo estábamos haciendo la misión que nos encargó Corazón de Acero…

 **Flash back**

 _Yerika y Rabel se acercaban al lugar donde se vio caer la primera vez esas extrañas rocas verdes intentando averiguar el por qué hacían que el nuevo Rey fuera un tirano roba almas._

 _-Al parecer esa gran piedra cayó sobre esta cueva y tan duro fue el impacto, que fragmentó la roca en pedazos mandándolos a volar-mencionaba Rabel mientras entraban a la cueva_

 _-Tengamos cuidado, no sabemos si aquí también existen esas raras criaturas-Yerika avanzaba con cautela por el lugar_

 _Seguían su camino por la cueva, cuando un furioso y horrible gruñido se dejó escuchar rompiendo parte del piso del sitio, alzando una gran polvareda._

 _-¿Qué fue eso?-tosieron por la abundante tierra suelta_

 _-Parece que esta cueva tiene un horrible esperpento-Rabel miró hacia el origen del gruñido_

 _Un enorme y pútrido monstruo hecho de una asquerosa plasta de color verde negruzco se dejó ver frente a ellos mirándolos con rabia desmedida al impedirle su paso a la libertad._

 _-Tsk, esa cosa estaba a punto de salir de la cueva-Yerika desenvainó su espada_

 _-No dejaremos que salgas de aquí monstruo-Rabel imitó la acción de su hermana_

 _Se lanzaron a atacar sin tregua a la bestia. Una lucha encarnizada se libró en el lugar el cual se estaba volviendo inestable por los constantes ataques de ambas partes._

 _Rabel al ver esto, concentró todo su poder en la espada mientras le daba una última mirada a su hermana._

 _-Rabel… no… no lo hagas-le miró azorada por la decisión tan extrema_

 _-Es la única forma para evitar que salga-le sonríe cálidamente-lo siento hermana, dile a nuestros padres y a Hermos que los quiero y… ¡QUE EL VERDADERO REY DESPIERTE DE ESE MALEFICO PODER DE ORICALCOS!-a Yerika la cubrió con una gran capa de hielo mágico protegiéndola del ataque y del derrumbe que provocaría_

 _Con toda su valentía, se lanzó a atacar al monstruo envolviéndolos en un haz de luz ultra brillante._

 _-¡RABEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!_

 **Fin del flash back**

-Mi…mi pequeño niño se sacrificó-Timaeus lloraba a mares mientras Critias con gran dolor en su mirada y corazón intentaba reconfortarlo en un abrazo

-Rabel…-dijo Hermos ido mientras silenciosas lágrimas bajaban de sus ojos

-De…debí ayudarlo más yo… yo…-cubrió su rostro lloroso con sus manos

Para su sorpresa, Serenity fue quien abrazó a la guerrera dejando que se tranquilizara.

-Tranquila, sé que en algún lugar se encuentra Rabel y tarde o temprano buscará a alguien que lo ayude a reunirse con todos ustedes-las palabras de la castaña sorprendieron a todos- por las cosas que han pasado estos años entre todos nosotros, me han ayudado a darme cuenta que lo imposible siempre es posible aunque no creyéramos que existieran muchas situaciones que nunca imaginamos ni en nuestros sueños más locos. El sacrificó su vida para proteger a los que quiere, eso lo hace un leal caballero-les sonríe-así que nunca hay que perder la esperanza

-¡Ay hermanita! Siempre sabes cómo llegarle a tu hermano al corazón-la abrazó con cómicas lágrimas de cocodrilo

-Si Joey, pero todos sabemos que tienes corazón de pollo-dijo Mai "conmovida" por la escenita del rubio haciendo reír a todos

-Serenity tiene razón, no hay que perder la fe en que pronto volverán a encontrarse con Rabel- Yami miró a la familia en señal de apoyo

-En verdad agradecemos su apoyo-Critias hizo una breve reverencia-al parecer ustedes nos han ayudado más que nosotros a ustedes

-De eso nada Caballero Critias-le sonrió Yugi amablemente-aquí todos somos amigos y para eso estamos, para ayudarnos unos a otros

-Si ya terminaron con sus frasecitas cursis, yo me retiro-jaló a Joey-vámonos perro

-¡OYE, NO SOY TU MASCOTA!-intentó zafarse del agarre-¡KAIBAAAAA!

El mencionado estuvo a punto de decirle varias palabras poco agradables para callarlo cuando una de las paredes de la casa explotó.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso?-dijo Mai algo molesta por ver su casa hecha casi añicos

Nadie tuvo el tiempo de reaccionar al ver una horrible y asquerosa mano de color verdoso yendo directamente atrapar a Yugi llevándoselo sin esfuerzo.

-¡NO YUGIIIIII!

-¡ATEEEEEM!

-¡JAJAJAJA!-esa risa… se les hacía extrañamente familiar

- _¡TSK MALDICION! Vas a pagar muy caro esta bromita…-_ con furia mal contenida, Yami fue detrás del monstruo pero ya era demasiado tarde

No podían creer lo que había pasado, así que sin tiempo que perder, comenzaron a rastrear a Yugi, la cosa esa y a esa persona que era ni más que…

 **Continuará**

 **Se está poniendo buena la cosa amigos. Espero que les haya gustado, así que vayamoooos con las preguntas.**

 **¿Atem logrará rescatar a Yugi a tiempo?**

 **¿La loca volvió a hacer de las suyas?**

 **¿Qué era esa cosa horrorosa?**

 **¿Volverán a ver a Rabel?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Lucha de lealtades y sacrificios parte 2**

 **Wola a todoooos, me siento realmente inspirada al escribir este fic. He de decir que aunque no reciba tantos revis como quisiera, me alegra que al menos unos cuantos lo sigan. Sin más que mencionar, a la acción hay que continuar XD.**

 **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No son míos, ¡amo a su gran creador por hacerlos! *w***

 _Se encontraba en un raro lugar totalmente inaccesible para cualquier ser viviente, pero por causas extrañas, podía pasar dentro de ese sitio sin ningún problema, como si alguna presencia le llamara atrayéndole más y más adentro._

 _-¿Qué es este sitio?-se preguntó totalmente desubicado_

 _-"Ven, acércate más"-esa voz…_

 _-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres de mí?_

 _-Ayúdame a salir de aquí y serás una persona bien recompensada-siguió caminando cada vez más profundo_

 _-¿Qué gano yo si te ayudo?_

 _-Lo que más deseas, te será otorgado sin ningún problema. Solo levanta tu mano hacia adelante y te daré un gran poder_

 _Y como si fuera un tipo de hechizo, alzó la mano y al ser tomada por ese ente, se fusionaron creando una luz incandescente y…_

 _-¿Así que esto se llama "poder"?-su voz sonaba más grave pero sin perder ese toque suave_

 _El lugar se llenó de un extraño humo negro envolviendo todo en oscuridad._

-Ya falta poco para llegar mi querido Yugi, te haré pagar lo que me hiciste de una vez por todas-miró con desdén al mencionado que se encontraba inconsciente siendo sostenido de una mano de forma verde negruzca

Llegaron en pocos minutos a un oscuro y frondoso bosque donde muy apenas entraba la luz del sol. Al tocar el suelo, aventó al tricolor sin ninguna delicadeza.

-Esperemos un poco para que despiertes-mencionó mientras acomodaba un extraño disco de color negro en su brazo

 **En la casa de Mai y Serenity…**

-No logro localizar el disco de duelo de Yugi-dijo con pesar el menor de los Kaiba quien los había encontrado junto con Noah después del incidente de la casa

-Sigue intentando Mokuba, no pudo haber desaparecido así como así-el castaño sonaba bastante serio

Joey y Atem se sentían inútiles al no poder saber o hacer algo más del pequeño tricolor.

-Yugi, ¿dónde estás?-cerró los ojos en señal de frustración-aunque tal vez…-controló su respiración concentrándose en sentir aquél vinculo que los unió y los unía aún- _Vamos amor, muéstrame dónde estas_

Sin saber que mientras hacía esa estrategia para lograrlo, Joey le miraba esperanzado.

 **En otra parte…**

 _-¿Do…dónde estoy?-miraba con confusión el lugar sin dejar de ver el mismo color claro por todas partes_

 _-Acércate alma curiosa-una voz resonó en el lugar_

 _-¿Quién eres?-miró a todos lados esperando encontrar el origen de esa voz_

 _-Enfrentarás algo que nunca creíste que pasaría. Es por eso que necesitas mi ayuda-la voz se fue acercando más y más_

 _-¿Cómo es que puedo confiar en ti?- siguió buscando el origen de la voz hasta llegar a una puerta_

 _-Es porque te doy la opción de seguirme o alejarte-apareció una extraña llave en sus manos-solo seré tu guía, no te obligaré a nada_

 _Y algo en su mente hizo conexión con sus emociones que le decía "sabes qué hacer". Tomó la llave apretándola en su pecho y lo que decidió hacer fue…_

-¡Au! ¿Qué… que pasó?-sus ojos trataron de enfocar algo de luz pero parecía que todo estaba en total penumbra

-Veo que al fin haz despertado. Ya me estaba aburriendo de esperar-dijo una voz de entre las sombras con fastidio

-¿Quién eres? ¡Muestra tu cara cobarde!-Yugi se puso de pie sin dejar que esa persona lo intimidara

-Bien, porque mi apariencia será lo último que puedas ver en tu vida, ya que me quedaré con tu alma-río con burla y con paso lento se dejó mostrar en una de las pocas áreas donde entraba algo de luz

Los ojos de Yugi se abrieron como platos al ver que era…

 **En la casa…**

 _-Yugi, al fin te encontré-_ sonrió orgulloso y rápidamente fue hacia Kaiba-¿Cuántos lugares conoces en donde la vegetación sea tan densa que apenas la luz puede entrar?

-Hay como tres lugares en el mundo con esas características, ¿Por qué te interesa tanto saber de árboles?-le mira con una ceja alzada

-No es tiempo para tus bromas pesadas Kaiba. Cada minuto que pasa, Yugi corre peligro con… esa cosa o persona-dijo apretando los puños

-Bien, bien. Te mostraré varios lugares-rápidamente tecleó esos lugares en su navegador y los mostró

-¡Es ese!-señala Atem la imagen de en medio

-¿Estás seguro de que es el sitio correcto?-preguntó Joey con algo de duda

-Si hay algo que me ha enseñado Yugi es que debo confiar en la fe de mi corazón y seguirlo-sonrió levemente sin apartar la vista- y éste me dice que Yugi está en ese lugar

-Bien, más vale que no te equivoques con tus predicciones y cuentos de hadas raros, porque no pienso cargar el cuerpo inerte de tu noviecito si vamos a un lugar que no fue correcto-como siempre Seto sabía cómo "aligerar" el ambiente con sus buenos deseos

-¡VAMONOS!-señaló Joey casi corriendo hacia la puerta

- _Espero que estes bien Yugi_ -casi con el mismo paso que su amigo rubio, los demás le siguieron

 **Bosque oscuro, atardecer…**

-¿Po…por qué tienes esa apariencia?-Yugi aún le mira atónito no creyendo lo que veía

-Verás Yugi, hace poco me di cuenta que jamás podría ser uno de tus taaaantos conocidos, porque me quitaste algo que YO quería y que por derecho es MIO-cada palabra la decía con un gran odio y rencor

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¡No te he quitado nada!-Yugi comenzaba a impacientarse por la actitud tan extraña de esa persona

-¡CLARO QUE SI! Estaba a punto de obtenerlo… ¡PERO TU TE ATRAVESASTE EN EL CAMINO!-le señaló con furia-pero ahora, voy a recuperarlo-activa su disco de duelo

-No sé qué crees que te he quitado, pero jamás haría eso si te llegara a dañar-vio que esa persona no daba su brazo a torcer con sus acusaciones-bien, no quería llegar a esto tampoco pero no me dejas opción- de igual forma activa su disco de duelo

-¡ME QUITASTE A YAMI!-se acercó más a la luz dejando ver su apariencia transformada como uno de esos monstruos viscosos aun sin perder las características físicas de un humano-Y te quitaré de mi camino para llegar a él

-No te saldrás con la tuya, aunque seas uno de mis amigos, no dejaré que le hagas daño… ¡TEA!

 **Continuará…**

 **¿A que no se esperaban que fuera ella? Bueno, ¡A DARLE CASTIGOOOOO A LA TONTA! Muajajaja cofcof emmm… espero que les haya gustado. Ahora las preguntas:**

 **¿Yami y compañía llegarán a tiempo?**

 **¿Por qué Tea tiene una apariencia más repulsiva de la que ya tenía?**

 **¿Quién le dio ese nuevo cambio de look?**

 **¿Dónde está la pequeña mocosa demente?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos vemos y porfa déjenme un revi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Lucha de lealtades y sacrificios parte 3**

 **Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior, ya hasta parecen episodio de relleno de Yu-Gi-Oh! Jojojo pero ahora se presentará la batalla EPICA entre nuestro adorado Yugi *w* y… la fulana de Tea ¬¬ así que sin más les dejo para que lo disfruten.**

Tea se veía diferente: parecía un extraño monstruo viscoso de color verde oscuro que aún poseía rasgos humanos. A Yugi le recorrió un escalofrío al verla.

-¿Te asusta mi apariencia?-le miró riéndose

-Para nada, aunque de todos los monstruos feos que he visto, tú te llevas el premio-saca su deck de forma rápida y elegante

-Verás que cuando Atem me vea, se acercará a mí-saca su deck

-Sí, pero para averiguar si no tienes alguna enfermedad o si eres alguna nueva especie-dice con sarcasmo haciéndola enojar

Ambos habían activado su disco de duelo y colocado su respectivo deck.

-¿Algo que quieras decir antes de iniciar a cavar tu tumba?-mencionó la castaña con gesto burlesco

-Los monstruos resbalosos despechados primero, querida AMIGA-le dio el comienzo del duelo con gesto "caballeroso"

La castaña solo lo miró con odio (N/A: ¡bien dicho Yugi!).

-Bien: comenzaré con dos cartas boca abajo e invoco a "amante vengativo" en modo de defensa-un monstruo parecido a amante feliz apareció en el campo pero usando colores sombríos como el gris y negro

- _Tal parece que Tea está planeando algo bastante peligroso como para poner a ese monstruo tan débil en el campo_ -pensaba cautelosamente el tricolor mirando esas cartas boca abajo

-¿Qué esperas? Atácame Yugi-sonríe de lado- _y cuando lo hagas, mi fuerza de espejo te acabará-_ esperó pacientemente

-Mi turno-saca una carta-coloco tres cartas boca abajo e invoco a mi "Guardia Celta" en modo de ataque-las tres cartas y el monstruo mencionado aparecieron-Guardia Celta ¡ATACA A AMANTE VENGATIVO!

-¡No tan rápido Yugi! Activo la carta mágica "Fuerza de Espejo". Mi monstruo será salvado, pero el tuyo no lo creo-rio soberbia al ver el ataque desviado hacia el Guardia Celta

-Activo la carta "Ataque denegado"-el monstruo de Yugi se salvó por poco de su propio ataque

-Creo que terminó tu turno-Tea sacó otra carta-así que activo mi carta "Fuerza oscura" la cual le otorga a mi amante vengativo 1500 puntos de vida-el ataque aumento de 200 a 1700 puntos-¡Amante Vengativo Ataca!

-¡ACTIVO LA CARTA "FUERA MAGIA"! esta carta me permite cancelar la magia de la última carta que jugaste al descartar una de mi mano a mi cementerio-la saca del juego-así que tu amante vengativo vuelve a ser más débil que mi Guardia Celta-los puntos de amante vengativo caen a 200 permitiendo que el Guardia Celta lo destruya

Los puntos de Tea caen a 2300 puntos sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que…?

-La segunda habilidad de mi carta es que te resta los puntos de ataque aumentados de tu monstruo de tus puntos de vida-sonríe

-Gracias, ahora que has destruido a mi amante feliz utilizaré su habilidad especial la cual me permite sacar a un monstruo de seis estrellas o más de mi mazo directamente a mi juego-sonríe perversamente-así que inclínate ante su poder ya que invocaré a ¡LA DAMA REINA DE LA OSCURIDAD!-al jugarla directamente el lugar se vuelve más tétrico-jajaja, no podrás con ella

En el campo aparece una bella mujer de cuerpo perfecto y grandes atributos delanteros, de cabello rubio que iba vestida con botas, guantes largos y traje negros de cuero. Como toques finales, en su cabeza reside una gorra de cuero unida a una corona y su mirada se veía unos ojos completamente negros y atemorizantes.

-¡Ti…tiene 4000 puntos de ataque!-miraba atónito el poder que poseía ese monstruo- _aunque hay algo que me intriga de esa carta pero… ¿qué significará esa inquietud?_

-Eso no es todo, ya que al estar en el campo la puedo equipar con la carta mágica "látigo sangriento"-el látigo aparece en las manos de la dama reina volviendo su sonrisa sádica-cuando ambos están en el juego, me permiten sacar una carta especial de mi mano

La Dama Reina usó el látigo en la baraja de Tea y sacó una carta que le daría una "victoria segura".

-¡JAJAJA DILE ADIOS A TU ALMA YUGI! Activo la carta "Oricalcos del Caos"-al activarla el sello encierra a ambos sin ninguna escapatoria haciendo que la dama reina obtenga otros 500 puntos

- _Tengo que salir de ésta y al parecer Tea no está dispuesta a hablar civilizadamente conmigo. Lo siento, pero no pienso perder frente a una persona egoísta y despechada_ -miró con decisión su mazo

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya te rindes?-se rio la castaña-¿Ya te diste cuenta de que soy la única con la que puede estar Atem?-siguió riéndose de él

-Jamás…-empuñó sus manos- ¡JAMAS VOY A DEJAR QUE ATEM ESTE CON UNA PERSONA TAN EGOISTA E INFANTIL COMO TU!-le mira serio callando la risa de Tea-dices querer a Atem, pero ni siquiera tienes la décima parte de consciencia o flexibilidad para pensar si él realmente quiere estar contigo o con alguien más-la mencionada le observa algo afectada- así que mientras pienses en Atem como en un simple capricho o trofeo que tienes que ganar…¡VOY A PELEAR EN SU NOMBRE HASTA LAS ULTIMAS CONSECUENCIAS!-esa determinación le recordaba mucho a…(N/A:¡ESO YUGI! ¡MUERDELA! okno)

-¡CALLATE Y PELEA!-la castaña casi estaba fuera de sí-entre más rápido continúes, más rápido podré eliminarte

-Bien, mi turno-saca otra carta y al verla se sorprende un poco pero no lo suficiente para evitar llamar la atención de Tea-coloco dos cartas boca abajo e invoco a "Gacela" en modo de defensa-el monstruo mencionado- aunque no permanecerá mucho en el campo ya que lo sacrifico junto con mi gran Guardia Celta para invocar a mi Mago Oscuro-el monstruo más afamado aparece en el campo

-Buen intento, pero mi Dama Reina es más fuerte que él-bosteza en señal de aburrimiento

-Aún no terminó, ya que activo la carta mágica "Llamado de aprendiz"-activa la carta mencionada- cuando está en el campo me permite sacar a la gran estudiante de mi Mago Oscuro, así que sal ¡Maga Oscura!-como siempre la aprendiz de maga apareció con una simpática y bonita sonrisa-y gracias a que fue invocada con una carta mágica especial sus puntos aumentan en 500 puntos, además de los del Mago Oscuro

Yugi ya contaba con un poder de 5500.

-¿Qué? ¡NO!

-¡OH SI! Pero eso no es todo, esta carta tiene otro efecto especial y eso es, que ¡Mis magos pueden atacar a tu monstruo directamente!-ambos magos dieron su mejor ataque hacia la Dama Reina dando directamente en el blanco

-Creo que no funcionó jajaja-la Dama Reina estaba completamente intacta

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Simple: sacrifiqué mi látigo sangriento para poder protegerla de un ataque de mi oponente hecho con ayuda de una carta mágica

-Tsk, coloco a mi Mago Oscuro y mi Maga Oscura en modo de defensa y eso será todo-mira a sus monstruos en señal de agradecimiento haciendo que ellos lo vieran de igual forma

-Bien, mi turno-saca una carta y sonríe abiertamente al verla-creo que esto terminará pronto inadaptado-se ríe-ya que… ¿Qué es una Reina sin un trono?-ríe más fuerte-activo la carta trampa "Trono de la Oscuridad"

Un gran trono de cuero color negro con imágenes de calaveras y huesos apareció en el campo dándole al lugar un aspecto aún más tenebroso. La Reina se sentó en el cruzando los brazos realzado más sus atributos.

-Cuando el Trono de la Oscuridad está en el campo le otorga a mi Reina tres habilidades: la primera habilidad es que aumenta sus puntos de ataque al doble en los turnos de ambos jugadores-el poder de la Reina aumentó a 9000 puntos de un solo golpe-la segunda habilidad es que puede atacar a tus monstruos en los turnos de los jugadores sin esperar a que sea solo el mío

La Dama Reina se levantó de su trono y a paso lento de acercó a ellos y en cuestión de nada, tomó a ambos monstruos del cuello y su mirada se tornó maléfica y sádica al destruirlos con sus manos.

-¡NO, MAGO OSCURO, MAGA OSCURA!-miró a la Dama Reina quien estaba a unos pocos centímetros de él

-Oh, su otra habilidad es que a pesar de que tus monstruos estén en modo defensivo, te hace perder 1000 puntos por cada monstruo Jajajaja-el monstruo solo tocó con suavidad el rostro de Yugi dándole un beso en la mejilla el cual se sentía como brasas de carbón

Curiosamente antes de irse miró fijamente a Yugi con su oscura mirada haciéndole estremecer y volvió a acariciar sus mejillas y de paso su cabello de forma extrañamente delicada antes de irse a sentar a su trono.

- _¿Qué…que le pasa a ese monstruo?_ -sentía como aun la Dama Reina le miraba fijamente- _Si Atem la hubiera visto, su cabeza rubia real estaría rodando por el piso_ -se concentró en el duelo, no era tiempo de hacer chistes mentales ya que había perdido 2000 puntos por un simple "beso"

- _¡Tonto monstruo! Al parecer le gusta el inadaptado de Yugi_ -mira con odio al tricolor- _Él no tiene nada especial para que todos a la primera quieran estar con él_ -aprieta sus puños (N/A: por supuesto que tiene muchas cosas especiales: es lindo, amable, tierno, cariñoso, detallista, honesto, violable…emmm, tiene corazón de oro, Atem lo ama, todos lo quieren porque es tímido pero a la vez muy determinado… ¡Ufff! Podría seguir, pero el cap. debe continuar)

- _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Cómo puedo vencer a la Dama Reina sin que afecte mis ataques?_ -intentó buscar otra salida para acabar con ella

-Ups, olvidé mencionarte otras "cualidades" de mi carta-le mira sádica- al estar sin ningún monstruo de tu lado, mi Dama Reina puede atacarte directamente quitándote otros 1000 puntos de vida

La Reina volvió a pararse de su trono y levantando solo un brazo atrajo a Yugi hacia ella sentándolo con él en su regazo. Le guiñó el ojo y le dio otro beso en la otra mejilla.

- _Sus…besos queman…realmente queman-_ sintió sus mejillas arder dolorosamenteviendo como su carne se quemaba

Como su fuera un "arrepentimiento" de su parte "curó" parcialmente sus mejillas y lo devolvió a su lugar de forma suave.

-¡DEJA DE JUGAR CON EL TONTO, MONSTRUO! Se supone que tienes que destruirlo, no intentar sacar una cita con él-Tea estaba fastidiada del trato tan dulce que le daba

La Dama Reina solo la miró de reojo indiferente y volvió su vista hacia Yugi.

- _¿Qué rayos sucede con ese monstruo? Pareciera que la carta de Tea no la quiere ni la toma en serio_ -miraba con algo de pena a su ex amiga- _¿Qué debo hacer?_ -observó sus cartas- _nunca me han fallado y sé que no me abandonarán ahora_ -cierra los ojos y concentra toda su energía

Buscó en lo más recóndito de su ser hasta que un recuerdo llegó a su mente.

 **Flash back**

 _En una casa muy conocida para todos se encontraban dos personajes jugueteando y platicando amenamente._

 _-Abuelito, ¿Dónde sacaste esas cartas?-un pequeño Yugi de ocho años miraba atento unas extrañas cartas que nunca había visto_

 _-Las tengo desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no he podido jugarlas ya que me falta una carta-le mira sonriente dejándole tomar las cartas_

 _-¿Una carta? ¿Cuál es?-le preguntó como todo niño curioso a su edad_

 _-Solo puedo usarlas juntas para vencer a cierto monstruo, pero necesito uno muy especial para derrotarlo-tomó de nuevo las cartas pero las colocó en la mesa en cierto orden_

 _-¿Qué monstruo es abue?-ladeó su cabeza haciéndolo ver adorable_

 _-Un dragón… un dragón muy especial. Lo malo es que aún no se ha fabricado o…aparecido-sonó bastante misterioso_

 _-¿Aun no aparece? Entonces… ¿Cómo sabes que es un dragón?_

 _-Porque es un dragón… con alma de caballero_

 **Fin de flash back**

 _-¡Ahora recuerdo!-_ mira su deck con una sonrisa-al parecer el abuelo sabía que llegaría el momento de usarlas pero… ¿con cuál dragón?

 **Mini flash back**

 _Mientras iba en camino hacia la puerta de la calle para encontrarse con el Faraón, su abuelo lo interceptó._

 _-Yugi espera-lo tomó de la muñeca-toma estas cartas-las colocó en su deck_

 _-Pero abue, son tus cartas y…_

 _-¡Shhhh! Nada de "pero abue", son tuyas. No las pierdas de vista-le guiñó el ojo_

 _Le agradeció y salió corriendo del lugar._

 **Fin de mini flash back**

Un pequeño destello que solo pudo percibir él debido a la inmensa oscuridad del lugar, le mostró a Yugi que ese destello, era "la carta faltante".

-Me alegra saber que elegí abrir esa puerta-sonríe a su mazo y fija su mirada en Tea-aún no termino ya que es mi turno-observó atónito la carta que sacó y otra que tenía en su mano y cerró sus ojos en gesto "desilusionado"-coloco dos cartas boca abajo y a un monstruo en modo de defensa

-Jajaja, no importa cuánto hagas Yugi, ya que mi Reina se fortalece- los puntos de la Reina aumentan el doble dejándola en 18000 puntos de ataque y vuelve a levantarse de su trono haciendo un solo movimiento que la dejó justo frente a su monstruo

 _-Si la Dama Reina ataca a mi monstruo antes de poder hacer mi jugada, me quedaré sin puntos de vida_ -miró con terror que estaba a un solo paso de perder

 **Continuará…**

 **¡Esto se está poniendo buenooooo! Espero que les haya gustado. La verdad es que estaba tan enfrascada que no me di cuenta que me extendí un poquiiiiiiito más de lo que esperaba, pero bueno.**

 **Ahora las preguntaaaaaas**

 **¿Yugi logrará salir de ésta?**

 **¿Qué onda con el monstruo que quiere con Yugi?**

 **¿Atem se volverá la nueva Reina de Corazones? Ya saben, por eso de "cortar cabezas"**

 **¿Tea volverá a su apariencia horrible de humana o se quedará en esa apariencia aún más horrible?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, cuídense nos leemos pronto y dejen revis por faaaaaa.**


	10. Chapter 10

**El poder de la lealtad**

 **Hola a todos mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi. En este se decide quién se queda sin cabello jojojo emmm… bueno, sin más que mencionar, disfrútenlo.**

 **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No son míos, son de Takahashi-sama!**

La Dama Reina de la Oscuridad estaba a nada de destruir el monstruo boca debajo de Yugi y a punto de encerrar su alma con el sello de Oricalcos.

-¡Activo mi carta mágica "Alto al Fuego"!-muestra una carta peculiar en la que aparecen algunos soldados levantando las armas al cielo-esta carta me permite cancelar el ataque de tu monstruo, así que como no puede atacar a mi monstruo, no puede atacarme directamente-la Dama Reina regresó a su trono

-Salvaste tus puntos de vida, por ahora-le mira fastidiada-solo pospones lo inevitable

-Tal vez, pero aun así seguiré luchando hasta el final-saca otra carta viendo que los puntos de vida de la Dama Reina vuelven a aumentar el doble haciéndola más poderosa con 36000 puntos de ataque-coloco una carta boca abajo y termino mi turno

-Pudiste anular dos de las habilidades del Trono de la Oscuridad, pero aún le queda una habilidad más-los ojos de la Dama Reina comienzan a brillar de forma espeluznante-ahora activaré la habilidad especial definitiva del Trono de la Oscuridad: ¡Dile adiós a toda tu baraja!-el monstruo de la castaña acercó su mano al deck de Yugi-Ya sabes qué significa cuando no te quedan cartas en tu monte jajaja-rio sintiéndose victoriosa

-¡Activo la carta "DECIMO SACRIFICIO"!-la carta mágica muestra a diez personas unidas con las manos puestas en el centro-esta carta me permite sacar diez cartas antes de que tu monstruo concluya con su habilidad-rápidamente saca las diez cartas que ocuparía en su duelo y descartó el resto de las demás cartas- la mantendré en el campo al sacrificar a mi monstruo boca abajo-el monstruo desapareció del campo

-Gran cosa, solo te quedan diez cartas. Admítelo Yugi, siempre fuiste un inútil bueno para nada-le mira con cruel burla-¿sabes algo? solo nos juntamos contigo porque nos dabas lástima, e incluso Joey y Tristán me comentaron que un día de estos te dejaríamos otra vez solo-sus palabras seguían siendo hirientes-pero como te volviste famoso y eso pues…nos quedamos a tu lado solo por eso-soltó una carcajada-si no me crees, ¿Por qué no les preguntas tú mismo? Oh, cierto, no puedes porque quedarás encerrado para siempre Jajajaja-su carcajada llegó a los límites de la paciencia de Yugi

-Wow, pensé que no podías ser más egoísta, mala y… estúpida-Yugi le miró con una mirada indiferente haciendo que a Tea se le erizara la piel-crees que eres la gran cosa pero solo estás demostrando ser una niña despechada, loca y rechazada que cree que haciendo esto el chico que le "gusta" por fin verá que es la persona indicada-su mirada siguió sin demostrar nada incomodándola más- pues te tengo una noticia… ¡Atem ya eligió!-sacó otra carta-¡Y VOY A CUIDAR EL AMOR Y LA CONFIANZA QUE ME TIENE AUNQUE TENGA QUE SACRIFICARME AQUÍ PARA EVITAR QUE LO LASTIMES!-sonrió al ver la carta que esperaba-llamaré al campo a un gran monstruo que te abrirá los ojos... aparece… ¡LA LUZ DE RABEL!-activó la carta dragón que hizo iluminar el lugar

En el campo apareció un gran dragón de color violeta oscuro rugiendo con todo su esplendor.

-Pe…pero ¿Cómo conseguiste esa carta?-la castaña miró azorada a la bestia

-Fue gracias a la fe que le tengo al corazón de las cartas-el dragón rugió-pero aún no está completo, así que activaré la habilidad especial de Rabel que me permite invocar dos cartas mágicas en un solo turno-saca una carta más-activaré "Voluntad Agraciada" que elevará el poder del monstruo que yo elija de forma infinita

-Eso quiere decir que tu monstruo…-Tea comenzó a aterrarse

-Y elijo… ¡A la Dama Reina de la Oscuridad!-el poder del monstruo aumentó infinitamente sorprendiéndola aún más

-¿Acaso eres tonto? ¡Ahora mi monstruo tiene poder ilimitado! Por lo tanto ella…

-Activo la segunda habilidad de mi carta-la Dama Reina se posicionó en medio del campo-cuando se activa la segunda habilidad de Voluntad Agraciada permite que el monstruo a quien se le otorgó poder infinito decida a qué lado irse-miró a Tea completamente serio- _espero que funcione_

La Dama Reina observó detenidamente a ambos y sin pensarlo mucho…

 **Cerca del bosque oscuro…**

-Oigan chicos, miren nuestras cartas-Serenity vio brillar su carta

-Es cierto, la mía está brillando también-dijo Atem ilusionado-eso quiere decir que Yugi…

-Tiene en sus manos a Rabel-completó emocionado el rubio-¡Yugi va a estar bien!-dio algunos brinquitos-mi queridísimo gatito, métele quinta a tu avión-lo abrazó efusivamente dándole un beso, haciéndolo sonrojar y abochornarse por la escenita y de paso fue sacando algunas risas

 **En el duelo…**

-Ha elegido

-Por supuesto

-…

-Ahora… ¡Dama Reina de la Oscuridad!...

-Maldición

-Utiliza tu poder para mí y…

-¡Rayos no!

-¡Ven a mi lado del campo!-la Dama Reina sin pensarlo se colocó al lado…del dragón de Yugi mientras veía a Tea con una sonrisa de superioridad

-Maldita traidora-siseó con desprecio

-¿Qué dices? ¿Le damos una lección?-mira a la Dama Reina con una sonrisa recibiendo un asentimiento de su parte-ahora… Dama Reina fusiónate con la Luz de Rabel-ambos monstros se fusionaron creando un nuevo y poderoso monstruo

El dragón se veía más grande y fuerte. La Dama Reina ahora llevaba unas botas de metal negra, un escudo de igual color en su mano izquierda, mientras que en su mano derecha llevaba un gran látigo negro con espinas y su traje cambió de cuero negro a uno de piel color morado.

-Surge… ¡Dama Reina Dragón!

-¡NO!-gritó Tea en impotencia

-Y como golpe final utilizaré una última carta…sacrificando el resto de mi mazo a excepción de "esa" carta-descartó el resto de su juego-obviamente la habilidad de la Dama Reina cambió para permitirme tirar esta carta… ¡RAGNAROG ARMAGEDON!- el látigo de la Dama Reina comenzó a brillar- ¡SENTIRAS EL PODER INFINITO DEL CORAZON DE TODAS MIS CARTAS…DAMA REINA DRAGON, ATACA CON TU LATIGO DE LA LUZ!

-¡NOOOOOOOO!-el gran látigo envuelto en luz dio de lleno en Tea quitándole el resto de sus puntos de vida mientras la estampa duramente contra la pared del sello dejándola inconsciente en el piso

-Lo siento Tea, pero no me diste opción-le mira con lástima-espero que puedas perdonarte a ti misma algún día-el sello comenzó a llevarse su alma dejando el cuerpo inerte de la castaña en el suelo

-Bueno, creo que no pudimos llegar a buenos términos-miró al monstruo el cual se separó en los dos que eran anteriormente-bienvenido Rabel, de seguro tu familia estará feliz de verte-le sonrió al dragón el cual rugió en respuesta luego de desaparecer

Guardó la carta y observó que la Dama Reina aún no se desvanecía-¿Sucede algo?-ve que señala el deck de Tea-¿quieres ser parte de mi baraja?-el monstruo asintió-bueno, como tú me das el permiso, tomaré tu combo y tu carta-agarró el Trono de la Oscuridad, el Látigo Sangriento y por supuesto a la Dama Reina

-No le digas a Atem que te dije esto pero, creo que eres muy bonita y elegante-le susurro haciéndole sonreír-si el duelo ya terminó, ¿cómo es que aún no desapareces?-le mira extrañado

La Dama Reina le señala el bosque.

-Oh, así que este bosque es mágico y es lo que te permite estar un poco más de tiempo-recibió un leve movimiento de afirmación y luego miró a todos lados-¿cómo saldré de aquí?-lloriqueó un poco

El monstruo lo abrazó cariñosamente haciendo que el pequeño tricolor se sonroje. Acarició su cabello suavemente y logró que se durmiera al instante. Lo acomodó en el suelo y al sentir la presencia de otras personas cerca, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y se desvaneció.

-¡Chicos, lo encontré!-gritó Joey a sus compañeros-pero también… está Tea-miró a su compañera algo decepcionado al ver el camino que tomó (N/A: patéala Joey, que al cabo no le duele)

-Yugi, responde. Mi niño, ¿estás bien?-lo alza en brazos al estilo nupcial

-¿Qué…do…dónde?-despertó algo confundido

-¡Yugi!-lo abrazó con fuerza pero sin ser demasiado brusco-lamento no haber detenido a Tea en ese momento-le mira preocupado

-Atem no fue tu culpa-miró el cuerpo inmóvil-ella debió aceptar lo que ocurría en vez de tomar el camino fácil-fija su mirada nuevamente en su Faraón-vamos a casa-lo abrazó por el cuello dándole un casto beso que fue gratamente correspondido

-¡Awwww!, extrañaba sus escenas melosas-dijo Joey en plan cotilla haciendo sonrojar a la pareja y verlo con algo de fastidio por interrumpir su reencuentro- Jejeje… ¡Au! ¿Por qué me pellizcas hermana?-Serenity solo se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras jalaba a su hermano de la oreja en dirección al avión

-No te quejes hermano, no debes de arruinar los momentos románticos de las personas luego de vivir una situación peligrosa-lo regaño la pelilarga jalándolo más fuerte de la oreja

El rubio lloriqueo más haciendo reír a todos por la interesante escena en la que Serenity parecía más la hermana mayor que Joey.

 **En el avión, con los tricolores…**

-Mira Atem, esta carta es la Dama Reina de la Oscuridad-le muestra la carta-¿verdad que es bonita?-dijo algo sonrojado

-Amor, ¿quieres ponerme celoso?-le dijo en fingido todo ofendido haciendo reír a su compañero

-Claro que no cariño, pero lo extraño fue que cuando estuve en el duelo esta carta no me atacó agresivamente como a mis monstruos-ambos fijaron su vista a la carta-solo me abrazaba o me revolvía el pelo e incluso me dio un beso en las mejillas…pero esos si dolieron ya que sentía como me quemaba y dejaba mi piel al rojo vivo

-Pareciera como si hubiera desarrollado un instinto "maternal" hacia contigo-seguían viendo la carta detalladamente-creo que deberías preguntarle al abuelo sobre esa carta

-Tienes razón-le sonríe fijamente-aunque creo que tendrás que ganarte su confianza-le dijo en tono divertido

-¿Me estás retando a un duelo?-le miró en tono juguetón

-Por supuesto, ya que al parecer tendrás que ganarte la confianza de mi "nueva mamá"-rieron por el apelativo que le dio Yugi a la Dama Reina

-Bien, acepto. Pero antes del duelo debemos de reunir a todos los caballeros-lo abrazó cariñosamente

-Me parece bien-acortó la distancia y lo besó lenta pero apasionadamente

Y así continuaron durante el resto del viaje.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capi. Me salió medio raro, pero bueno ahooooooraaaaaa…**

 **¡Las preguntas!**

 **¿Atem podrá ganar el duelo?**

 **¿Será aceptado por la Dama Reina?**

 **¿Qué esconde realmente esa carta?**

 **¿Dónde quedó el cuerpo inútil de Tea?**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto y dejen un revi porfas**


	11. Chapter 11

**Planeando un duelo**

 **Hola a todos, de nueva cuenta vuelvo con ustedes con un nuevo capítulo. He de decir que he estado muy inspirada al momento de hacer cada capi Jejeje. Sin más, disfruten.**

 **Los personajes no son míos, si así fuera, pondría a todos a tener muchos bebés jojojojo.**

Luego del duelo que Yugi tuvo con la loca de Tea, se reunieron en la mansión de Kaiba para reunir finalmente a los cinco caballeros. Cabe mencionar que a Mokuba y Noah tuvieron que contarles varias cosas para ponerlos al tanto.

-Activemos nuestros discos de duelo-Atem habló en tono de orden

Los demás asintieron haciendo lo pedido al mismo tiempo

-¡Timaeus preséntate!

-¡Critias muéstrate!

-¡Adelante Hermos!

-¡Yerika, surge!

-¡Rabel, aparece!

-Ahora activaré ¡Leyenda de Corazón!-el Faraón completó la aparición mostrando a los dragones en sus formas originales

-¿Adivinen a quien encontramos?-dijo Joey en tono cantarín

-Me alegra verlos de nuevo-la voz de Rabel se parecía a la de Yugi pero con un tono más firme

Sin que pudiera preverlo, Timaeus lo abrazó con fuerza. Seguido de Critias y dejaron un pequeño espacio para que Hermos y Yerika lo abrazaran también.

-Te extrañamos tanto Rabel-Timaeus lo miró con ojos llorosos-tenía miedo de no volver a verte-le dio un beso en la frente

-No sabes cuánto hemos esperado por tenerte con nosotros nuevamente-Critias tomó sus hombros en señal de afecto

-Gracias por salvarme hermano-Yerika le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

Hermos y Rabel se miraron fijamente sonrojándose en el acto. Atem y Yugi los miraban intrigados sospechando que esos dos eran algo más…apegados.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí Rabel-toma sus manos suavemente-¿recuerdas "esa" promesa?-su mirada se hizo más brillante

-Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente-su sonrojo se acentuó y sin que nadie pudiera saberlo…

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHH?- una exclamación de sorpresa e incredulidad

Rabel se había lanzado a besarlo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del caballero de armadura carmesí mientras que éste lo pegaba más a su cuerpo colocando sus manos en la cintura. Cabe mencionar que ciertas personitas les incomodó un poquitiiiiiin la situación.

-En serio no puedo creer que estén haciendo esa escenita -Kaiba sobaba sus sienes al ver la escenita tan "poco profesional" para no pensar o decir nada más inapropiado

-Es cierto, olvidamos mencionar que Hermos y Rabel son pareja-se disculpó la caballero algo apenada-más bien son…esposos

La exclamación se hizo más fuerte y además de eso se escuchó un golpe seco.

-¡Waaaa azotó la res!

-¡Deja de hacer tus comentarios inútiles y ayúdalo Joey!

-¿Yugi estás bien?

-¡Amor!

-¿¡Por qué siempre tienen que hacer ese tipo de escenitas cursis e inmorales en MI CASA!?

-Esto definitivamente sería un éxito de taquilla

-¡No estés dando ideas tontas ahora Noah! Ve por el botiquín de emergencias

Los caballeros veían la escena con un gran goterón. Sin duda habían quedado en manos de personas bastante… ocurrentes.

 **Varias horas después…**

Luego de que Yugi despertara, Kaiba los acompañó a todos a la puerta-más bien casi los corre a patadas-se despidieron yendo cada quien a su respectiva casa.

Los tricolores iban muy acaramelados por la calle soltando algunas risitas y dándose cortos besos.

Luego de caminar un poco más, llegaron a la casa-tienda.

-Ya regresamos abuelito-comentó Yugi en voz alta

-Oh muchachos bienvenidos-sonrió el abuelo-veo que te quedarás con los vivos un rato mas

-Así es Señor Mutou y gracias por recibirme en su casa nuevamente-hizo una reverencia

-Al contrario, te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi nieto. No tengo con qué pagártelo-observo que ambos estaban muy pegados uno del otro-se hace a un lado-pasen, pasen, de seguro tienen hambre

-Gracias-le sonrieron y fueron directos a la mesa

Luego de comer, Yugi le pidió un favor a su abuelo el cual accedió a cumplirle.

-¿Sabes algo de esta carta?-le mostró a la Dama Reina de la Oscuridad

Se sorprendió al verla-¿Cómo la obtuviste?

-Tuve un duelo con alguien de carácter desagradable-torció el gesto al recordar la actitud de su ex amiga en la pelea

-Bueno y, ¿qué quieres saber?-siguió mirando la carta detalladamente

Yugi le contó lo que sucedió en el duelo contra Tea y el extraño comportamiento de la carta. El abuelo asentía dando a entender que estaba asimilando la información para dar su punto de vista.

-Parece que tienes suerte Yugi, ya que es una de las pocas cartas de esa "colección" que Pegasus puso en circulación-dijo misteriosamente intrigando a ambos tricolores-pensé que solo era un mito, pero al parecer no

-¿Colección? ¿A qué se refiere con ello?-preguntó Atem

-Cartas de protección-los miró fijamente

-¿Protección? ¿Cómo es eso?-ahora fue el turno de Yugi de preguntar

-La Dama Reina junto con otras cartas especiales que solo pueden usarse en ella, fueron creadas para proteger incondicionalmente a la persona quien demuestre respeto y admiración-colocó el combo de cartas de la Dama Reina en la mesa

Los chicos solo lo escuchaban atentamente.

-He escuchado rumores de personas que poseyeron esa carta y han terminado muertas en pocos días-las palabras dichas por el abuelo los asustaron

-¿Entonces esa carta puede hacerle daño a Yugi?-instintivamente abrazó al pequeño tricolor quien no se quejó

-No, ya que Yugi le mostró que puede usar de forma correcta su poder-les dio una sonrisa para calmarlos-además por como mencionabas de su comportamiento, te ha aceptado enseguida

-¿Cómo puede ser que una carta sea tan protectora?-la miró fijamente

-Hay cosas que a veces no podemos explicar Yugi-le sonríe-me alegra saber que tienes alguien que te cuide-lo abraza aún más sacándole un pequeño sonrojo

-Yugi, ¿puedes traerme un par de cajas del ático que estén solas para guardar algunas cosas viejas de la tienda por favor?-señala lo que tiene que guardar por lo cual tiene que traer varias cajas

-Claro abue no hay problema-sonríe guardando primero sus cartas

-Oh, déjame un poco aquí al Faraón. Necesito una mano para que me ayude a bajar algunas cosas-le guiñe un ojo-¿podrías ayudarme un poco?

-No hay problema-comenzó a bajar unas cosas mientras Yugi iba por las cajas

-Faraón-llama su atención-hay otras cartas que no le he mostrado a Yugi, ya que solo tú puedes utilizarlas, además, te pueden servir-ríe jocosamente

Atem solo levantó una ceja bastante intrigado.

 **En el ático…**

Cerró la puerta del ático y miró a todos lados como si no quisiera que nadie lo viera hacer su pequeña travesura. Activó su disco de duelo y colocó a la Dama Reina de la Oscuridad.

-¡Hola!-la abrazó efusivamente siendo recibido gustosamente por el monstruo-¿Quieres ayudarme a buscar unas cajas?

La Dama Reina solo asintió mientras comenzaban a buscar cajas.

Mientras Yugi intentaba bajar una caja de tamaño mediano, una caja pequeña cayó en el piso abriéndose sin problemas.

-Espero que no se haya roto la ca…-observó intrigado el contenido regado en el piso y abrió los ojos sorprendido-mira esto, creo que lo guardaré muy bien-puso "eso" de nuevo en la cajita con cuidado y la guardó

El monstruo solo sonrió al ver a su pequeño dueño tan feliz. Yugi volvió a abrazarla y ésta se dedicó a acariciarle el cabello mientras se sentaba en el piso poniéndolo en su regazo.

-Si sigues acurrucándome así jamás podré bajar estas cajas-soltó una risita-¡Oh cierto! ¿Quieres ayudarme en un duelo con Atem?-le mira-bueno, Atem no es un enemigo más bien es mi…pareja-se sonroja-y bueno, solo tendremos un duelo amistoso, ¿te parece?

La Dama Reina solo asintió sonriendo de una forma sádica lo que asustó un poco a Yugi.

-No lo lastimes, por favor-le dijo algo preocupado por lo cual el monstruo al verlo solo suspiró un poco-aunque… ¿quién dice que no lo puedes asustar un poquito?-le guiño el ojo

Ese acto hizo que sonriera y sus ojos oscuros brillaran con un tono amenazante.

 **Unas cuantas horas después…**

Después de haber planificado-sorprendentemente-su estrategia con la Dama Reina quien resultó-para más sorpresa-un monstruo bastante inteligente y perspicaz, desactivó la carta y bajó junto con las cajas que había pedido el abuelo.

-Te tardaste un poco con esas cajas, ¿pasó algo?-el abuelo y Atem ya tenían acomodados los objetos para guardar

-Un poco. Algunas cajas estaban bastante difíciles de bajar de los estantes-dijo algo apenado

-Descuida, suele pasar-le sonrió el tricolor mayor ayudándole con las cajas para empezar a guardar cosas

Pasaron unas tres horas para terminar de guardar, sellar y llevar las cajas a su nuevo destino que era el sótano. Para impacto de Yugi, apenas sabía que tenían un sótano y uno bastante amplio.

-Jejeje, ¿qué les puedo decir? Me gusta guardar algunos secretillos para después decirlos-les guiñó el ojo derecho-por cierto, este lugar puede servirles para su duelo amistoso, ¿no creen?

-¡Es perfecto! Gracias abue-le sonrió abiertamente

-Muchas gracias Señor Mutou-le dio una sonrisa más suave

-Ya te he dicho que me llames abuelo, ya que te considero de la familia. Como un hijo, un nieto o… como un yerno-al escuchar lo último ambos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas-¿creyeron que no lo notaría? Estoy viejo, más no tonto-suspiró algo fastidiado y dolido por no ser el primero en saber de la relación amorosa de ambos

-Lo siento mucho abue, las cosas se dieron de pronto y… y…

-Ya, ya tranquilos. Tienen mi bendición-les sonríe paternalmente logrando que los chicos lo vieran con eterno agradecimiento-aunque creo que tendrás que ganarte a alguien más Faraón-les pasa unos discos de duelo parecidos a los normales pero con un espacio de más

-¿Y estos discos abue? Se ven diferentes-se puso el disco al igual que Atem

-Se los mandó Noah hace algunos días pero por obvias razones no pude entregárselos. Dijo que le gustaría que usaran esos discos mejorados para saber cómo funcionan-les dio un papel-me dio estas instrucciones

-Me parece bien, ¿quieres probar estos discos Yugi?-le mira con determinación

-¡Por supuesto!-le dice mirándole de igual forma

-Suerte chicos, me iré a recostar. La espalda me está matando-se estiró un poco subiendo las escaleras

-Bueno, las instrucciones son éstas: "el nuevo aditamento es para colocar a su "carta maestra" la cual será elegida antes de iniciar el duelo y colocarla junto con su combo de cartas si es que las tiene. Al momento de poner al monstruo elegido como carta maestra en el campo de batalla en modo de ataque, deberá activar las cartas combo si es que las tiene para poder activarla. Comenzarán con 4000 puntos de vida, si se quedan sin cartas o sus puntos de vida caen a cero, perderán el duelo. Si su carta maestra es destruida en el duelo, automáticamente perderán. Oh, una cosa más: pueden cambiar su carta maestra si son capaces de utilizar cartas mágicas especiales"

-Se escucha bien. Elige primero Yugi-le sonríe amablemente

-Gracias-le da un rápido beso haciendo sonrojar a ambos-bien, elijo esta-toma una carta junto con otras cinco más sin mostrarlas

- _Interesante, ya conozco dos pero… ¿Qué serán las otras tres?_ -pensó algo intrigado mientras elegía su carta maestra junto con otras cartas más

-Bien, antes de empezar llamaré a mi hermosa Dama Reina de la Oscuridad como mi carta maestra-la mencionada apareció mostrando su gran belleza

-Tenías razón Yugi, es muy bella-alagó al monstruo haciéndola sonreír un poco-elijo a mi Mago Oscuro como carta maestra

-¡Al duelo!-activaron completamente sus discos

-Antes de comenzar, gracias por prestarme tú mazo Atem. Me ayudó muchísimo-le sonrió amorosamente

-Siempre que lo necesites, está a tu disposición. Mis cartas también te aceptan como su dueño-miró a su lindo amor cariñosamente sonrojando al más bajo de los dos

-Bien, pero ahora…sigamos con el duelo

-Me parece bien

-¡Que gane el mejor!-ambos se miraron con determinación y este duelo a pesar de ser amistoso y sin presencia de magia o dioses que puedan separarlos, prometía ser uno de los más increíbles

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Jejeje lo dejé en la mejor parte pero no se preocupen, que pronto empezará lo bueno. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto y dejen revi por fi.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Duelo amoroso (Capítulo 12)  
**

 **Hola mis queridos lectores, aquí les traigo un capi más de este hermoso y sensual fic jeje. Espero que les guste.**

 **Los personajes de Yu-Gi-Oh! No son míos, si así fuera Tea estaría enterrada a 10 km de profundidad mientras que los gusanos se la comen y les da una infección estomacal.**

-Bien Yugi, comienza primero-le mira sonriente

-Gracias, eres un encanto-le guiñe un ojo haciendo que Atem sonría-colocaré una carta boca abajo e invoco a "Engranaje Rojo" en modo de defensa-el pequeño monstruo metálico hizo acto de aparición

- _Veo que está tomándose esto con seriedad y cautela, bien pensado amor._ Mi turno-saca una carta-invoco al "Gran Escudo Gardna" en modo de defensa y colocaré dos cartas boca abajo. Termina mi turno

- _Parece que ya visualizo mi estrategia… siempre tiene un plan de respaldo_ -sonríe mostrando un brillo de admiración y amor en sus ojos-invoco a "Engranaje Verde" en modo de defensa y activaré la carta mágica "Engranaje de Colores" el cual me permite sacar directamente de mi mazo a mi último engranaje: "Engranaje Amarillo"-los tres pequeños engranes flotaban juntos en fila-y los sacrifico para invocar a… ¡La Luz de Rabel!

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue que…?

-Parece que Rabel estaba ansioso de salir a la batalla-se escuchó el gran rugido del dragón al ser convocado al campo

Atem sonríe haciendo que Yugi se quede extrañado.

-Creo que olvidaste la habilidad especial de Rabel, ya que al estar en el campo puede llamar a otro monstruo de su misma categoría en el turno de quien lo invoca-rayos, Atem se dio cuenta de la otra habilidad especial de Rabel sin siquiera sudar-así que invoco a… ¡Timaeus!-el gran dragón salió al campo soltando un gran rugido-Oh, pero eso no es todo. Activo la carta boca abajo: "Leyenda de Corazón"

- _¡Sabia desde un principio que quería invocar a Rabel!-_ realmente le sorprendía lo demasiado bien que lo conocía

-Veo que tendremos una batalla Rabel-Timaeus miraba a su hijo con una pequeña sonrisa

-Así es mamá, volveremos a medir fuerzas-Rabel de igual forma le devolvió la sonrisa

-Activo la carta trampa: "Ataque de Caballero" esta carta hace que los monstruos que tengan los mismos atributos y fuerza, ataquen en este turno-ambos caballeros se preparaban para la batalla

-Me parece bien ¡Rabel!

-¡Timaeus!

-¡Ataca con tu espada de la justicia/de la luz!-a la voz de orden de ambos tricolores, los caballeros se abalanzaron y el choque de sus espadas fue tan fuerte y sublime que casi manda al piso a la pareja

Y como los dos caballeros tenían la misma fuerza, desaparecieron por el impacto de las espadas y con ellos 2800 puntos de vida de cada tricolor.

-Bueno parece que recibimos el mismo da…-un golpe de energía dio de lleno en su estómago aunque no tenía tanta fuerza, logro sacarle un poco de aire-¿qué…qué fue eso?

Vio que el ataque provenía de la Dama Reina de Yugi el cual le hizo perder otros 300 puntos de vida.

-No lo creo Atem. Activaste la habilidad especial de mi Dama Reina: cuando una carta mágica especial es implementada en el campo y uno de mis monstruos es destruido, la Dama Reina te hace perder 300 puntos de vida-Yugi le sonrió algo altanero

-Bien pensado cielo-sonríe de lado-siempre vamos un paso adelante del otro

-Tienes razón-ríe un poco-¿sabes? Me alegra que estemos disfrutando de un duelo que es por diversión-sonríe con nostalgia

-No estés triste Yugi. Al fin estamos juntos y pase lo que pase siempre pelearemos hasta el final, recuerda amor, nunca más volveré a soltar tu mano-le miró con tanto amor y determinación que hicieron que el pequeño tricolor se lanzara a abrazarlo y besarlo

-Te amo Atem, con todo mi corazón

-Te amo Yugi, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir-le vuelve a besar-me encantaría estar todo el día abrazado a ti, pero tenemos que terminar un duelo antes de cumplir ese deseo-le dijo con algo de gracia

-Tienes razón, continuemos-regresó a su lugar-pongamos las cosas a un nuevo nivel: ¡Dama Reina de la Oscuridad, entra al campo de batalla!-la mencionada con paso elegante se posicionó delante de él mientras su pequeño protegido coloca una carta boca abajo-termino mi turno

-Me parece bien-coloca una carta boca abajo-Mago Oscuro, preséntate en la batalla-el monstruo se movió al frente con su porte serio y enigmático-Termina mi turno

-Jugaré con la carta trampa "Control de Corazón" la cual me permite utilizar a uno de tus monstruos como sacrificio así que dile adiós al Gran Escudo Gardna- el monstruo desaparece-y ahora juego con el combo de la Dama Reina: "látigo sangriento" y "trono de la oscuridad"

-Tsk, eso significa que…

-Activo la habilidad del trono de la oscuridad, el cual me permite atacar a tu monstruo directamente-la Dama Reina atacó al Mago Oscuro con su látigo

-Activo la carta mágica "sombreros mágicos"-los sombreros esconden al Mago Oscuro justo a tiempo- y colocaré una carta boca abajo escondida entre los sombreros

-Bien pensado Atem, pero olvidaste la habilidad especial de látigo sangriento, el cual te quitará 200 puntos de vida directamente-el Faraón recibe el impacto del látigo sintiendo como le desgarraba algo de piel

-Tsk…e…eso fue cruelmente innecesario amor-le mira intentando erguirse

-No fui yo, la Dama Reina es quien te está probando-dijo algo preocupado por el reciente ataque

-Tranquilo ya estoy bien-le sonríe para calmarlo

-De acuerdo-saca otra carta-activaré la carta mágica "Cuarto asalto" la cual me permite atacarte cuatro veces por el precio de 400 puntos de vida-los puntos de vida de Yugi bajaron a 800 puntos mientras que Atem poseía 700 puntos

-¡NO!

-Dama Reina de la Oscuridad ¡ataca!-el monstruo azotó con fuerza el látigo destruyendo todos los sombreros y el último ataque se dirigió hasta Atem-creo que gané-su sorpresa fue épica al ver que tanto Atem como sus puntos de vida estaban a salvo-¿co…cómo lo lograste?

-Cuando destruiste mis sombreros, activaste la carta "Cambio de ataque" la cual me permite salvar a mi Mago Oscuro y por un pago de la mitad de mis puntos de vida, lo sacrifico para invocar a un nuevo amigo con un atributo igual al de mi Mago Oscuro: ¡Caballero Rey de la Oscuridad!-un apuesto rey de cabello rubio, cuerpo fornido y ojos azules apareció en el campo portando un elegante y pulcro traje de color negro, a su lado izquierdo llevaba una espada y en su cabeza reposaba una corona

-Increíble, ¿dónde la obtuviste?-sonrió al ver a un monstruo con el mismo poder de ataque que su Dama Reina

-Fue un obsequio de bienvenida-sonrió con algo de misterio

 **Flash back**

 _-Faraón, esta carta tiene la misma función que la carta de la Dama Reina-le entregó la carta del "Caballero Rey de la Oscuridad"-le sonrió entregándole otras cuatro cartas más_

 _-Entonces también me protegerá-afirmó tomándolas-gracias, las cuidaré muy bien_

 _-Yo sé que si lo harás-le guiñó el ojo-ya que esa carta y la de Yugi tienen algo de…historia_

 _-¿Historia? ¿A qué se refiere con eso?-le miró intrigado_

 _-Shhhh, lo verás pronto. Ahí viene Yugi-le pidió completa discreción_

 **Fin del flash back**

-Aún no termino, ya que aumentaré sus habilidades usando "El Trono de la Tinieblas" y "La espada de Sombra"-el monstruo aumentó su fuerza al triple teniendo un total de 12000 puntos de ataque-termina mi turno

-Wow, sorprendente. Pero mi Dama Reina de la Oscuridad también aumenta sus puntos de ataque por cada monstruo destruido o sacrificado gracias a su segunda habilidad, además agregamos el plus que le da el Trono de la Oscuridad-la fuerza de la Dama Reina aumenta también a 12000-pero eso no es todo-utilizaré las cartas mágicas "Traje Oscuro" "Magia de Penumbra" y "Ritual Sangriento"-activa las tres al mismo tiempo-y por un pago de la mitad de mis puntos de vida invocaré a un monstruo más fuerte que mi Dama Reina-el lugar se llenó de una oscuridad con tonalidad en rojo-Muéstrate: ¡Maga Reina Carmesí!

El nuevo monstruo de Yugi portaba un vestuario igual al de la Maga Oscura pero hecho de cuero color carmesí, usaba botas de tacón de la misma textura y color. Portaba un sombrero de Mago y un báculo largo con tonos rojos y negros, además su figura se notaba más fuerte y torneada haciéndola ver aún más hermosa de lo que ya era antes. Sus ojos parecían dos rubíes brillantes.

-Ahora activaré su habilidad especial que la hace inmune a cualquier carta mágica, de trampa o monstruo-un brillo negro rojizo la rodeó por breves instantes- aun no puedo atacar, así que termino mi turno

-La carta perfecta-sonríe de lado mientras saca otra carta que al verla lo hace sonreír aún más-pero no lo es tanto si se presenta un monstruo con sus mismas habilidades-lo dicho dejó sorprendido a su querido niño

-¿Quieres decir que…?

-Exacto: activo las cartas mágicas "Armadura del Abismo" y "Sacrificio de sangre" para invocar a: "Mago Rey Carmesí"-el nuevo monstruo se veía mucho más apuesto y fuerte con el nuevo traje parecido al del Mago Oscuro pero de color carmín y portaba en una de sus manos un gran báculo con colores entre rojo oscuro y negro. Sus ojos al igual que los de la Maga Reina eran unos hermosos rubíes

-Y si no me equivoco…

-…al estar ambos monstruos con atributos especiales…

-…activarán su habilidad especial…

-…la cual es…

-¡Elevar su poder al infinito para poder atacar directamente los puntos de vida!-a la voz de ambos tricolores, sus monstruos atacaron al contrario lo cual los mandó fuertemente al piso y de paso llevándose los restantes puntos de vida de los dos

Después de semejante golpe y conmoción, el duelo terminó. La Maga Reina ayudó a Atem a levantarse, mientras que el Mago Rey hacía lo mismo con Yugi. Ambos tricolores se sonrieron y con delicadeza y amor puro y como toque final, se abrazaron aceptando el empate de este duelo.

Ambos monstruos habían aceptado al dueño del otro y de igual forma se abrazaron.

-Así que con esto se refería el abuelo con "historia"

-¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres amor?-voltea a verlo

-Me comentó que ambas cartas tenían su historia, ahora ya veo por qué: son pareja-mira cómo los ojos de su bello amor se iluminan más de lo que ya están al saber esa parte de los monstruos

-Es muy lindo, al parecer estamos uniendo cartas y monstruos que fueron separados-se acurruca más en su pecho

-Al igual que nosotros-le dio un beso en la frente haciéndolo sonrojar

Ambos monstruos al ver semejante acto de amor, aprobaron su relación y por lo cual, protegerían a los dos. Luego de esto, desaparecieron.

-Vamos, hay que descansar-con toda su caballerosidad, llevó al estilo nupcial a su amado niño hacia la habitación

 **En otro lugar bastante lejano y feo…**

-Parece que mis peones son unos inútiles. Creo que debo cambiar de "estrategia"-la malvada niña sonríe de forma demente-si mis títeres pelean por odio, desamor o venganza y por eso han perdido, ¿por qué no usar personas que peleen por "amor" o para recuperar a su persona especial?

Su risa se volvió escalofriante y delirante al verse feliz por su idea. Sin duda obtendría el alma de alguno de esos cinco patéticos humanos y ya sabía a quienes usar y contra quien.

 **Continuará…**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Así que ahora si habrá sesión de preguntaaas.**

 **¿Quiénes serán las pobres almas que caerán en su juego?**

 **¿Contra quienes irán?**

 **¿Cuándo parará esta locura de robar almas?**

 **¿Alguien sabe dónde quedó el cuerpo inútil de Tea? Digo, para que los pobres animales carroñeros no se enfermen**

 **No se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Cuídense, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
